Entre Mercenarios y Héroes
by Enrique16ish
Summary: (CONTINUA EN 'OPERATION SALVATION') Luego de las victorias sobre los mercenarios de MannCo, son enviados al futuro sin razón alguna de la Administradora. Luego se darán cuenta que hay una razón detrás de todo esto.
1. Prologo

**Entre Mercenarios y Héroes.**

Una historia de TF2XOW.

(If you understand english, read the final note.)

 _ **Hola! Sé que aún no hago los progresos de "Mundos Cruzados" y "Ace Combat: Operación Overwatch" pero tengo que decirles una cosa: Ya andaba con problemas personales y ando en una universidad. Así que no poder hacer casi los capítulos :,( Pero no se preocupen, ya andaré completando los capítulos que siguen de estos fanfics, y también, después de hacer este, hare un spin-off llamado "Entre Mercenarios y Héroes: Historias no contadas" pero no diré esos detalles hasta el capítulo 2 ;)**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más que decir: VAMOS!**_  
 **Prologo: Adiós pasado… hola futuro.**

 _Argumento: Luego de tantas batallas contra los antiguos mercenarios y los robots de Grey Mann, ponen a MannCo a salvo, la administradora muere pero no sin antes pedirle un último favor al grupo de mercenarios su pedido: Huir al Futuro y que vivan juntos._

1976…  
Dos años después de la guerra conocida como Mann vs Machine, después de que MannCo fuera ocupado por Grey Mann y sus máquinas, los mercenarios de MannCo lograron por fin de que las tierras de MannCo estuvieran salvadas y finas.  
Pero costo algo para esto para estos mercenarios.  
La administradora, murió debido a que perdió los últimos litros de Australium, un poderoso elemento metálico que hacía a una persona con cambios humanos, aumento de cabello, de fuerza, etc. en la última batalla para recuperar MannCo, ella uso toda su fuerza para acabar contra las máquinas y destruir la clonación de estos robots.

Pero no sin antes, aviso a Miss Pauling, su secretaria al mando, un último favor: que pida a los mercenarios que viajen al futuro, ya que ahora después de esto, ya no hay nada que hacer en estas tierras de MannCo.

Cuando ella informo esto a los mercenarios y a Saxon Hale (líder de la compañía), los mercenarios se quedaron en shock. Se dieron cuenta de que ahora, después de tantas aventuras, peleas, batallas y defensas para esto: irse de aquí. No quisieron irse, pero luego Saxon dijo que también tenía razón, ya que debido que MannCo está salvado, y el equipo BLU eliminado, no tiene sentido que se queden aquí.

Los mercenarios dudaron… primero pensaron de que sería una estúpida idea… pero luego, tenían razón. Ya no tiene sentido volver a MannCo, pero querían volver a sus antiguas vidas, y al final, con las decisiones de Spy, Engineer y Soldier, aceptaron: Irán al futuro.

Engineer propuso que sería para el 1976, ya que debería trabajar en su superteletransportador, lo cual tardaría en un año y meses. Pero eso dio tiempo para poder recoger sus cosas y despedirse de sus familias, era un poco triste tener que ir al futuro, pero ya la decisión fue marcada.

 _ **2fort, Nuevo Mexico. 14 de Mayo del 1976**_

Dell Conagher, mejor como Engineer, estuvo listo para probar el superteletransportador, ya que luego de tantas construcciones y mejoras, empezó ya a empezar su prueba con el artefacto.

Engineer: Bueno chicos, ya es hora de irnos!

Desconocido: AL FIN GUSANO! PENSÉ QUE NO IBAS A TERMINAR CON ESA PORQUERÍA DE PROYECTO!

Gritaba Soldier, conocido como Jane Doe en su nombre real, quien andaba despierto todo el día, sin dormir ni descansar.

Engineer: Ya Soldier, cuando lleguemos al futuro, podrás dominar todo el continente americano.

Soldier: EXACTO! HARE QUE AMÉRICA SEA UN PAÍS MEJORADO Y SEGURO!

Desconocido: Egh… cihcoz… avmos aora?

El que hablaba era Tavish Degroot, el Demoman, como siempre: estaba borracho y seguía tomando su bebida como siempre.

Pero Soldier lo golpeo con su pala de excavar.

Soldier: GUSANO! CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE ESAS BEBIDAS NO LAS TOMARIAMOS CUANDO LLEGARAMOS AL FUTURO!

Demoman: Pedonarme…. Peo no pedo…

Desconocido: _Dummkopfs!_ Podemos dejar de pelear y ya prepararnos?

El "Medic" Ludwig, quien estaba impacientado y furioso por dos cosas, ya quería ir al futuro y estaba aún harto de tener que cuidar a todo el equipo con chistes y aburrimiento de sus historias.

Engineer: Ya, digan a todos que preparen sus maletas y sus cosas, en 4 minutos nos vamos.

Medic: _Danken,_ bien Soldier tenemos que despertar al francés y al pequeño correcaminos, yo iré a por Pyro, que debe estar jugando con su encendedor y Demo… trae a Heavy y al Sniper, que nos toca irnos.

Soldier: A LA ORDEN!

Soldier se fue con su palo de excavar a despertar a los dos miembros, Demoman fue a avisar a Mundy y Misha (nombres de reales del Sniper y Heavy), Medic prendió una antorcha para atraer la atención del Pyro, quien este vino.

Luego de 4 minutos, el equipo estaba listo.

Soldier: "MUY BIEN SOLDADOS ATENCION, ESTA VEZ VAMOS A IR AL FUTURO, ESPERO QUE TODOS HAN TRAIDO SUS COSAS, VERDAD QUE SI GUSANOS?"

Todos: "SI!"

Soldier: "BIEN: SCOUT, TIENES LO QUE VAS A LLEVAR?

Scout: "Claro!"

Enseñaba su bate de beisbol con su pelota, su bebida atómica "el Boink!" y su Dispensadora de Caña.

Soldier: "BIEN! LLEVAS TU EQUIPAMIENTO DE REPUESTO?"

Scout: "Si!"

Soldier: "BIEN, SIGUIENTE: PYRO!"

Pyro: "MPH!"

Soldier: "LLEVAS LO QUE TIENES?"

El Pyro lleva su Lanzallamas, su Pistola de Bengalas, y el Hacha de Bombero.

Soldier: BIEN, NADA MAS?

Pyro: Mph mmmph.

Soldier: DE ACUERDO, SIGUIENTE: DEMO!

Demoman: Seh…levo lo qe…

Pero el Soldier le golpea con su palo de excavar para reaccionarlo.

Soldier: ESCUCHAME BIEN, DEJA TU ACTITUD DE BORRACHO O TE HARE GOLPEAR 10 VECES CON ESTO, DIME LO QUE VAS A LLEVAR Y CON CLARIDEZ!

Demoman: DE ACUERDO, LLEVO ESTO!

Su equipamiento era Bombstruo del Lago Ness, su clásica Lanzabombas Lapa y para su equipamiento de cuerpo a cuerpo: el Targe de Carga y su Intuertal.

Soldier: AUN QUEDA ALGO DE BEBER?

Demoman: SI!

Soldier: Bien, has pasado esta vez… LOS SIGUIENTES!

Así, poco a poco el equipamiento fue así:

-Soldier:  
Arma: La caja negra  
Secundaria: El saltador B.A.S.E  
Cuerpo a cuerpo: La pala de excavar

-Heavy:  
Arma: La Achicharradora Huo Long  
Secundaria: El sandwich  
Cuerpo a cuerpo: Guantes de Boxeo

-Engineer:

Arma: La Justiciera  
Secundaria: El Arreo  
Cuerpo a cuerpo: El forajido  
-De emergencia: Llave Inglesa

Objetos especiales: El PDA. 

-Medic:

Arma: La Kritzkrieg  
Secundaria: La sobredosis  
Cuerpo a cuerpo: El Amputador

-Sniper:  
Arma: El Clásico  
-Segunda: El Cazador  
Secundaria: Franskungfu  
Cuerpo a Cuerpo: El Kuri

-Spy:

Arma: El Ejecutor  
Secundaria: La Grabadora Burocrática  
-Segunda: El kit de Disfraz  
Cuerpo a Cuerpo: Tu eterna recompensa  
Objeto especial: El duplicante.

Poco a poco empezaron también llevar sus armas originales y armas de emergencia, en caso de que la munición se acabara o las armas que llevaran se rompan o malgasten, luego de todo, Soldier pregunto:

Soldier: Bien, AHORA A QUE AÑO VAMOS?

Spy: Diria que vamos al 2018.

Soldier: DEMASIADO CORTO DE 40 AÑOS, OTRO?

Demoman: 1671…hic…

Soldier: ESO ES MAS ANTIGUO, ALGUIEN MAS?

Engineer: 2077?

Soldier: BUENA IDEA! ENVIA COORDENADAS AL 2077!

Engineer: Entendido!

Entonces en su panel pone las coordenadas al _14 de Mayo del 2077_.

Soldier: MUY BIEN GUSANOS, PREPARENSE!

Scout: No puedo esperar, no puedo!

Soldier: RECUERDEN, CUANDO ENTREMOS: ENGINEER DESTRUIRA ESTE PORTAL: ASI QUE NADIE PODRA VOLVER A ESTE AÑO NI REGRESAR, OYERON?

Todos: SI!

El superteletransportador empieza a funcionar, luego de que empezara a girar y girar, empezó a salir un portal negro que significaría que está listo.

Engineer: Ahora sí, está listo! Salten todos!

El primero fue Scout, seguido por el Spy, Heavy, Medic; los últimos fueron Demoman, Soldier, Pyro y Sniper.

Sniper: Oye, no quieres venir?

Engineer: Vayan ustedes, destruiré el portal cuando entre!

Sniper: Y cómo entraras?

Engineer: Solo ve!

Entonces sin decir, entro al portal. Él tenía el PDA de destrucción e intento lo imposible: salto al portal y luego en 0.5 segundos, presiono el botón de destrucción y el superteletransportador se destruyó, pero Engineer logro entrar al portal.

No había nada en 2fort. Solo había humo y piezas de basura metálica.

Los mercenarios se habían ido.

 _Lugar desconocido. Tiempo desconocido._

Los 9 mercenarios estuvieron flotando en un tiempo, viendo sus recuerdos: Contratados en el 1972, luchando contra el equipo BLU, haciendo sus aburridos pasatiempos: Scout jugando con su pelota, Soldier haciendo sus flexiones, Pyro jugando con fuego, Demoman como siempre borracho, Heavy con su sándwich, Engineer y sus próximos proyectos… que tiempos.

Sniper: Bueno, ahora que ya no podremos volver, que hacemos?

Medic: No lo ze mi amigo, solo tenemos que esperar.

Engineer: Exacto, debería haber un agujero blanco donde nos llevaría al 2077.

Soldier: BUENO, MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS… DEMO!

Demoman: Si?

Soldier: SACA LAS BEBI… MIREN CHICOS, EL AGUJERO!

Entonces aparece un agujero blanco donde está absorbiendo todo.

Soldier: BIEN CHICOS PREPARENSE, VAMOS A TENER UN ATERRIZAJE DE CARA!

Scout: Espera, estás diciendo de que…!

Todos fueron absorbidos de ahí.

 _Lugar desconocido. 14 de Mayo del 2077._

En un laboratorio, un teletransportador estuvo completamente loco, temblaba y estaba dando señales de malfuncionamiento y a punto de estallar.

Desconocido: TODOS LARGENSE DE AHÍ!

Un grupo de personas quienes estaban casi cerca del teletransportador huyeron de ahí.

Pero nada más salió en ese teletransportador, un grupo de 9 personas con trajes rojos, quienes chocaron contra el suelo y estaban inconscientes.

Nada más eran los mercenarios de MannCo.

Entonces uno de ellos empezó a levantarse.

Engineer: Dios… Están todos bien?

Luego Soldier se levantó segundo.

Soldier: TODO EN ORDEN Y PERFECTO ENGINEER!

Luego empezaron a levantarse todos.

Sniper: Ehhh… dónde estamos?

Heavy: No tengo la mayor idea.

Scout: Bueno, podría ser que… emm…

Soldier: QUE PASA RECLUTA?

Scout: No creen que este laboratorio es algo extraño?

Entonces se fijaron, había un laboratorio con mesas metálicas, piezas mecánicas, un juego de química, y detrás de ellos estaba un teletransportador que estaba destruido.

Engineer: Como dijo Scout, este lugar es muy extraño.

Medic: Vaya… a pesar de mi enfermería, este lugar es grande.

Spy: Siento que este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

Scout: Deberíamos estar un rato acá y luego avanzamos, les parece?

Engineer: Cierto.

Luego empezaron a quedarse en el laboratorio y inspeccionar las cosas, Medic estuvo jugando y haciendo experimentos con las pociones químicas del juego químico; Engineer estaba viendo las piezas extrañas y también el teletransportador; Soldier, Demoman y Sniper tomando las bebidas y hablando de sus aburridas vidas; Spy estaba en un rincón aburrido y fumando su cigarro; Pyro jugando con su encendedor y Scout jugaba con Heavy un juego de cartas virtuales que andaba en la mesa, que luego se volvió bien interesante.

Heavy: Vaya… sí que eso es entretenerse.

Scout: Exacto grandulón, estoy aprendiendo a como jugar esto!

Heavy: Exacto… ahora si me disculpas, sacare a mi gran oso.

La carta que saco y la puso en la mesa decía "Oso Primitivo, 10 puntos de vida. 2 de Ataque."

Scout: Vamos a ver si puedes contra esto!

Saco a otra cosa que decía "Dragón Salvaje, 12 puntos de vida. 3 de ataque."

Entonces las cartas desaparecieron para que aparecieran un Dragón y un Oso.

"PELEEN!"

El dragón y oso se pelearon a muerte, hasta que luego apareció en el ataque del oso "CRITICO!" y el Dragón murió instantáneamente.

"VICTORIA!"

Scout: Agh! Esto apesta!

Heavy: ha, Heavy aplasta de nuevo al pequeño Scout.

Durante unos minutos escucharon un sonido que provenía de afuera. Era como si fuera un movimiento robótico.

Spy: Escucharon eso?

Engineer: Era unos pasos… pero de quién?

Sniper: Algo no huele bien acá, debemos movernos.

Soldier: DE ACUERDO, IREMOS EN 3, EL PRIMERO SERA CON SPY, PYRO Y ENGINEER; EL SEGUNDO YO, HEAVY Y MEDIC; Y EL ULTIMO SCOUT, DEMOMAN Y SNIPER, OYERON?

Afirmaron con la cabeza.

Soldier: BIEN, SALDRE PRIMERO A VER QUE HAY AFUERA!

Entonces salieron del laboratorio para ver unos pasadizos bien largos y brillantes, en uno de la derecha estaba un robot en forma de ametralladora gigante, lo cual su ojo azul empezó a emitir rojo cuando vio a los mercenarios.

Y empezó a disparar.

Soldier: CUIDADO!

Pero el Medic se puso detrás de ellos y activo su escudo para absorber las balas.

Medic: No se queden como _Dummkopfs,_ dispárenle!

Los mercenarios empezaron a dispararle con todo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, la maquina empezó a repararse automáticamente, para luego empezar a disparar de nuevo.

Pero las cosas empezaron a empeorar cuando vieron que el escudo del Medic se agotaba.

Medic: No puedo aguantar más, _Bewegung_!

Los mercenarios retrocedieron para esconderse en unas columnas, y esperar que el fuego cese.

Entonces el fuego ceso.

Sniper: Iré a mirar, algo no anda bien.

Pero cuando estuvo a punto de fijar con el Clásico, un objeto ligero le empalo en el pecho del Sniper y derribándolo.

Era un dardo tranquilizante. Sniper estaba inconsciente.

Soldier: SNIPER HA CAIDO!

Spy tuvo que hacer su plan B.

Spy: Iré a por ese francotirador, ya vuelvo!

Entonces se lanzó contra la máquina para morir, pero era un señuelo gracias a su Duplicante y fue moviéndose invisiblemente para llegar hacia el francotirador. Pero lamentablemente justo cuando lo tenía por la espalda, sintió un arma en su espalda y vio a un hombre viejo con un visor rojo, mascara y tenía una chaqueta azul, diciéndole estas palabras:

Desconocido: Te tengo en la mira.

Y le dispararon, haciendo que Spy soltara un grito desgarrador.

Soldier: SPY HA CAIDO!

Scout: Esto es una locura, hay que retroceder!

Soldier: MALDICION… ESCUCHARON A SCOUT, RETIRADA!

Todos salieron corriendo, llegando al centro de un lugar donde había muchos caminos y no sabían que elegir.

Soldier: TENGO UN PLAN: IRE CON DEMOMAN A LA DERECHA; HEAVY VE CON MEDIC, IRE CON SCOUT Y… PYRO.

Pyro miro a Soldier.

Pyro: Mph?

Soldier: HAZLES TEMBLAR!

Pyro se rio maniáticamente, quien preparo su hacha de bombero para hacer su defensa ya que sus compañeros puedan estar en sus posiciones.

Entonces se le apareció en la frente una mujer china con chaqueta, lentes y una pistola muy extraña, un robot con luces verdes quien portaba unos shurikens con espada, y un joven negro con peinado cool, lentes verdes, polo verde, jeans y un arma de plasma muy extraño.

Desconocido: Oye tú, detente malvado ser!

Pyro lo miro con una alegría [para los que no se dan cuenta del porqué, miren el "Meet the Pyro"] a la roca bebe con luces verdes quien tenía hambre y entonces miro en su brazos su paleta de caramelo, quien se lanzó contra la roca para dárselo.

Pero en la realidad, Pyro se lanzó con su hacha de bombero contra el robot, quien este intento apartarse pero el Pyro vino a toda prisa, pero el golpe del hacha le dio en el hombro, pero solo un roce, pero sintió un dolor bien horrible.

Suerte que lo curo el chico que llevaba plasma.

Desconocido: Gracias Lúcio.

Lúcio: No hay de que Genji!

Entonces los dos juntaron sus ataques. Genji uso su katana contra el Pyro pero este lo evadía con facilidad, mientras que Lúcio se trepo por el muro para atacarlo con su plasma.

Mientras que Pyro en su visión, vio un negro estaba dándole burbujas por todos lados, y entonces también Pyro hizo burbujas con alegría.

En la realidad, Pyro tiro una bengala a Lúcio en la nariz, provocándole que este piedra el equilibrio y cayera, agarrándose la nariz por su quemadura.

Lúcio: MI NARIZ!

Desconocida: Ya! Esto se acaba aquí, TOMA ESTO!

La chica disparo el arma contra Pyro, lastimosamente, él tenía un lanzallamas y estaba a punto de quemar a Lúcio, pero al ver que lo estaban apuntando cambio de objetivo.

Pyro con su Lanzarcoiris, quien estaba a punto de disparar arcoíris al joven negro, vio a una niña quien estaba jugando con una manguera y esta le tiraba agua, entonces este empezó a disparar arcoíris, lo cual esta estaba alegrándose más y corría seguido de este.

En la realidad Pyro perseguía a la chica, quien estaba ahora asustada con el lanzallamas, intento quemarla.

Desconocida: AYUDA! FUEGO FUEGO!

Su chaqueta estaba siendo quemada.

Luego aparecieron en la escena dos personas más. Una anciana con una capa y parche en el ojo, sosteniendo en la mano un dardo tranquilizante y el mismo hombre quien hirió a Spy.

Desconocida: Es hora de dormir pequeño monstruo.

La anciana disparo su dardo y le dio a Pyro, quien este cayo inconsciente.

Desconocido: 3 fuera, quedan 6.

Lúcio: Ayúdenme, MI NARIZ ESTA QUE ARDE!

Entonces ella le disparo con el rifle y le curo la herida.

Lúcio: Gracias Ana.

Ana: No hay de qué.

Las personas se dirigían a encerrar a los 3 mercenarios mientras que los otros se dirigían al pasillo izquierdo.

En el comedor, Heavy y Medic estaban moviendo todas las mesas y sillas para unas barricadas. No había señales del Soldier o Engineer, sabiendo que esto iba mal en peor.

Heavy: Doktor, listo la sobrecarga?

Medic: Da, dame 15 segundos!

Entonces vieron que unas de las barricadas de estaba moviendo.

Medic: Prepárate! Aquí viene lo peor!

Heavy: Heavy está listo siempre.

Entonces la barricada se destruyó, en eso aparecieron dos personas: una mujer musculosa, con pelo rosado, un polo azul rasgado, pantalones azules y una especie de cañón que cargaba, a su espalda tenia a una ángel con palas mecánicas, una corona dorada y llevaba en sus brazos un tipo de arma ligera que estaba emitiendo una linea de luz amarillo hacia la chica rosada.

Desconocida: Ríndanse o lo tendré que hacerlo a la fuerza bruta!

Heavy: Heavy no se va a rendir.

Desconocida: Tú lo has querido.

Entonces el cañón empezó a lanzar un rayo morado hacia ellos.

Heavy: AHORA DOKTOR!

Medic no lo pensó dos veces y activo el escudo junto con la sobrecarga, volviéndose rojos y indestructibles, haciendo que el cañón no pudiera dañarles y penetrar el escudo.

Desconocida: MERCY! Dame más potencia!

Mercy: De acuerdo!

Pero se dio cuenta que había más problemas. La chica activo un escudo morado que le protegía del daño y para empeorar, la luz amarillo del arma de Mercy empezó a cambiarse a azul, haciendo que el disparo laser del cañón se agrandara más.

Medic: Esto no va bien… _lasst uns gehen_!

Heavy y Medic dejaron de disparar para retirarse, haciendo que primero se vaya el escudo y luego la sobrecarga. Los dos tuvieron que esconderse en la cocina para escapar.

Medic: Tenemos que irnos Heavy, no tenemos casi la mayoría de munición y potencia.

Heavy: Da. Hay que reunirnos con Soldier y Scout para ir con Engineer y Demoman.

Medic: Vale. Hay que distraerlos.

Los dos empezaron a escabullirse de la cocina sin hacer ruido y escaparon, luego tomaron el siguiente pasadizo que no estaba bloqueado.

Mientras que Scout y Soldier, se quedaron en el gimnasio para poder empezar su defensa y esperar si hay una salida.

Scout: Esto es lo mismo: Primero viajamos a un nuevo mundo para celebrar y luego esto se vuelve el mismísimo infierno, crees que fue mala idea viajar acá?

Soldier: NO LO SE GUSANO, SOLO SE QUE DOS HAN CAIDO Y PYRO NO HA DADO RESPUESTA, SUPONGO QUE LOS HABRA MATADO A TODOS.

Scout: Tú crees? No podría acabar con esos-

Y escucharon pasos.

Soldier: ESPERA, SIENTO QUE SE ACERCAN!

Pero en esa puerta era nada más el Medic y Heavy.

Soldier: PERO QUE PASO? HAN LOGRADO CONTENERLOS?

Medic: Tenemos que irnos! Estamos perdiendo munición y encima mi kritz está sin energía!

Scout: Wow.

Soldier: GUSANO! NO IMPORTA! TENEMOS QUE DEFENDER CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!

Desconocida: Costar qué cariño?

Entonces se les apareció una mujer delgada, con lentes naranjados transparentes, chaqueta de piloto, un aparato encima de su pecho; un robot rosado con una joven adentro; una mujer con traje azul y un casco de forma de águila; junto a Mercy y la otra chica quienes estaban en la cocina anteriormente.

Desconocida: Deben rendirse, no podrán contra la justicia!

Soldier: ACASO LAS MUJERES SABEN DE JUSTICIA? SOLO ELLAS DEBEN ESTAR EN LA COCINA O LIMPIANDO LA CASA!

Mercy: Eso fue ofensivo!

Desconocida: Grosero.

Desconocida: Acaso no te enseñaron modales estúpido?

Soldier: A MI ME ENSEÑARON COMO MATAR Y SALTAR CON UN LANZACOHETES NIÑA, ASI QUE…. PREPARATE…!

Scout: …Para patearles el culo!

Scout y Soldier se cargaron contra ellas, Heavy y Medic se quedaron atrás porque era una mala idea, debido a que no tenían munición y curación, pero Medic tuvo que usar su Sobredosis y Heavy con sus guantes de boxeo para ayudarlos.

Nada más las pelea empezó cuando Scout intento golpearles con su bate de beisbol a la de chaqueta y la del robot, que esta se movía más rápido por sus propulsores, mientras que la otra desaparecía y aparecía en sus lados, haciéndole imposible a quien pegarle.

En la otra pelea, Soldier hacia tu táctica de salto-cohete (disparar su lanzacohetes entre sus pies para volar) y atacar a la robot volador, pero era inútil, ya que ella volaba también gracias sus jets en las piernas.

El Medic disparo a Mercy con su Sobredosis, quien ella dejo de curar y empezó a dispararle con una pistola de plasma a él, Heavy se lanzó contra la grandulona pero esta también sabia pelear de manos.

Lamentablemente, Scout estaba a cada rato intentando golpear a la chica delgada pero ella reaparecía a cada momento en otros lados, haciendo que se maree rápidamente y sea blanco fácil del robot rosado.

Desconocido: Ha, como se siente?

Desconocido: Deberías ejercitarte más cariño.

Entonces tuvo que usar su último recurso.

Scout: O deberías esquivar ESTO!

Lanzo su pelota de beisbol junto con su bate, batió la pelota hacia la cara de la chica, quien soltó un gemido de dolor y este aprovecho para golpearla.

Scout: BOINK!

De nuevo uso el bate para darle en el estómago.

Scout: BONK!

Desconocida: NO TE ATREVAS!

Ella lanzo su robot para luego salir de ahí, Scout vio eso y salió corriendo y la chica se teletransporto a lado de su amiga, teniendo heridas graves.

Desconocida: Estas bien?

Desconocida: Cariño…no lo lograre…

Desconocida: Aguanta Lena, vamos con Mercy!

Entre tanto, Soldier seguía disparándole al robot volador, pero no podía atinarle y las cosas se empeoraban: se le acababa la munición y sus pies estaban como el infierno.

Soldier: HOMBRES, RETIRADA! NO PODEMOS CON ELLAS!

Medic: Digo lo mismo, mi Sobredosis se está acabando!

Heavy: Heavy no puede luchar más! Ella es demasiado fuerte!

Desconocida: Así mismo lo dijiste.

Entonces Scout intento una vez más, hizo la misma táctica de la pelota y le dio a uno de los jets del robot volador.

Desconocida: Estoy perdiendo el control!

Y esta hizo un aterrizaje forzoso casi golpeando a Mercy y su otra amiga.

Scout: Eso los retrasara.

Soldier: BUEN TRABAJO RECLUTA, VAMONOS!

Los 4 mercenarios se fueron a reunirse con los dos últimos mercenarios.

En el hangar, Demoman y Engineer estaban preparando todo para la defensa: El dispensador, la centinela y las lapas colocadas cuando lleguen.

El que estaba preocupado era Demoman, por la situación que estaba pasando.

Demoman: Eh… Engi, tenemos tiempo para hablar?

Engineer: Dilo colega.

Mientras iba para hacer el "Rancho Relaxo" Demo empezó hablar.

Demoman: Sobre todo lo que está pasando… porque nos tuvieron que mandar a un año muy extraño?

Engineer: No lo sé compañero… aun no hallo la respuesta de porque la administradora nos envió al "futuro" para solo encontrar pelea…

Demoman: Cierto… nos supongo que queda nomas pelear por algo…

Engineer: Por el legado?

Demoman: No creo que sea eso, MannCo fue salvado pero no se supo porque ella…

Fueron interrumpidos al apuntar hacia un grupo cuatro de personas.

Scout: Esperen! Somos nosotros!

Engineer: Dios Scout… Soldier? Heavy? Medic? Que hacen aquí?

Scout: Estamos sufriendo bajas! Soldier está sufriendo en sus pies, Heavy se le acaba la munición y el arma del Medic no funciona!

Medic: Y no tenemos señales de Pyro! Me parece que algo anda mal!

Engineer: De acuerdo, dame el arma Medic, iré a repáralo; Heavy y Soldier agarren municiones y botiquines de mi Dispensadora y Scout; no tienes heridas?

Scout: Estoy bien, solo cansancio.

Engineer: Bueno… entonces debemos-

Demoman: YA LLEGAN!

Se escucharon pasos y movimientos metálicos.

Scout: Creo que esto se pondrá feo.

Medic: Engineer, necesito mi arma ahora!

Engineer: Esta listo! Toma!

Le da su Kritz reparado al Medic

Soldier: PREPARESNE!

Entonces en las puertas se aparecieron un grupo de 18 personas lo rodearon en todos sus alrededores, entre ellos, los mismos que pelearon en la cocina y en el gimnasio, pero los otros 8 eran nuevos y esto significaba algo: rendición.

Pero Soldier no quiso rendirse.

Soldier: ATAQUEN!

Soldier se lanzó de nuevo por la batalla, otro terrible error. Ana le tiro otra vez uno de sus dardos y le dio en el pecho.

Soldier: Agh… como me siento…

Y cayo de cara, estaba derribado e inconsciente.

Heavy: SOLDIER HA CAIDO!

Scout: No podemos rendirnos, vamos!

Scout, Heavy, Demoman y Medic se dispersaron para tomar posiciones, Engineer golpeo a su Centinela para que este hiciera un ruido de alerta y disparara contra lo que veía.

Scout saltaba por todos lados y empezaba a disparar con su Crit-o-cola desde lejos, pero en un momento se le apareció Lena, Genji y la misma chica con el Robot rosado.

Lena: No te perdonare de lo que me hiciste cariño.

Genji: No voy a permitir que dañes a mis amigos.

Desconocida: Voy a derrotarte mocoso!

Scout: Inténtalo!

Entonces Scout se lanzó contra los 3, primero intentando batear a Genji, pero este se defendió con su katana, lo cual le era imposible de golpearle. Luego fue por Lena, quien esta siguió desapareciendo y reapareciendo en lados diferentes, entonces tuvo que usar el plan B: tenía u Crit-o-cola con la carga lista, entonces lo activo.

Scout: Intenten atraparme!

Entonces hizo 4 saltos sin parar, disparando a los 3 desconocidos y inténtalo matarlos, pero lo único que consiguió era de que se escondieran, y las cosas empeoraron cuando se le acabo su poder.

Scout: Diablos.

Desconocida: Nerfea esto!

Entonces la chica lanzo su Robot contra Scout, pero esta vez, exploto encima de él y salió volando, cayendo al suelo.

Desconocida: Con amor: D. Va.

Scout estuvo fuera.

Demoman: SCOUT HA CAIDO!

Heavy y Medic estuvieron en shock. Scout, el corredor más rápido y el que podía evadir los disparos fue derrotado por 3 jóvenes. No sabían cuando aguantar.

Medic: No tenemos tiempo para llorar, dispara!

Heavy entonces siguió disparando, cuando el Medic tuvo la sobrecarga, le dijo:

Medic: Carga lista! Preparando el-

Pero Heavy fue abatido por un dardo tranquilizante.

Medic: HEAVY HA CAIDO!

Entonces tuvo que ir poco a poco a darle la carga de Demoman, quien este se enfrentó a un robot blanco con un martillo y un escudo potente, que ni su carga podría contra eso.

Demoman: Que clase de caballero es este?

Desconocido: Buen intento escoses.

Entonces el hombre uso el martillo para golpearlo en el suelo, haciendo que Demoman caiga y se estrelle contra el suelo.

Dos fuera.

Medic: DEMOMAN HA CAIDO!

Entonces fue para buscar a Engineer, pero no sin antes evadir sus disparos de ellos, luego de esconderse en el almacén, encontró a él.

Engineer: Que paso?

Medic: Han caído amigo mío, solo quedamos nosotros.

Engineer: Creen que nos encuentren?

Desconocido: Claro que si.

Se les apareció un mono detrás de ellos, y ahí estaban todas las personas que habían luchado.

Desconocido: Ah, perdón si no me presente: Mi nombre es Harold Winston. Bienvenidos a Overwatch.

Continuara… en "Bienvenidos a Overwatch."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bien, esto es lo único que podía hacer, las ideas se me ponían difíciles y me demore para hacer esto porque tuve que decidir sobre diálogos, en fin.**

 **Por cierto, posiblemente haga el primer capítulo de Ace Combat: Operation Overwatch después de hacer los dos capítulos que vienen.**

 **Ah, and for the people who speak English and wants a English version of this:**

 **I can´t do an English Version for reasons: One, I can´t speak good English (yeah, call me a Mexican o a Ruski [Russian pls]) and Two, if I want to make a English Version, I need help of people who can understand English/Spanish to make this.**

 **Welp, that's all of this notes.**

 **See ya!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Entre Mercenarios y Héroes.**

Una historia de TF2XOW.

 **Respuesta del review de XMarkZX (En Ingles): Yeah, it's sad.** **But don´t worry, in the fight against with Talon, they going to use the "Trump Card" ;)**

 **Respuesta del review de Guest 1: Gracias, pero aunque te digo: Tengo una historia pendiente (de Ace Combat x Overwatch) y aun necesito completar la siguiente parte, pero no te preocupes, después de esto hare el spin off "Aventuras no contadas" y también avanzare esto. ;)**

 **Bien, en fin. Ahora estoy empezando con este capítulo y después: La pelea de Mercenarios contra Talon (aunque también con el apoyo de los héroes de Overwatch), pero denme ahora un poco de tiempo debido a que ya estoy en clases y empiezo mi primer ciclo, así que veremos si sale bien.**

 **Así que… vamos!**

 **Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Overwatch.**

Después de la pelea, Engineer y Medic se rindieron, Ana tiro sus dos dardos a los dos mercenarios que quedaban para meterlos a su celda.

Por otro lado, Overwatch quiere investigar a fondo de estas personas, pero no sin antes mostrar el lado B de esto.

 _Sede de Overwatch, Estados Unidos. 14 de Mayo del 2077._

 _Unas horas antes…_

Era otro día en Overwatch, como siempre. Todos aburridos, descansando después de salvar del mundo de otro ataque terrorista.

 _Flashback…_

Overwatch fue creado en los años 2050, cuando se surgió la Primera Crisis Omnica, cuando los robots se rebelaron contra sus creadores, y no solo eso: hubo estallidos de rebelión de parte de los terroristas, quienes se formaban en otros países para comenzar una era del caos.

Luego de la Primera Crisis y de los terroristas vencidos por los héroes, empezaron a surgir problemas. En el año 2064, hubo rumores de corrupción en Overwatch, lo cual empezaron entre una guerra civil que logro una destrucción completa en un cuartel de Suiza, haciendo de que este grupo se disolviera.

Pero sin embargo luego de la disolución, ocurrió la Segunda Crisis en el año 2070, y lo peor: las organizaciones terroristas se juntaron para crear "Talon" una organización más peligrosa que otras, debido a que estaba liderado por Gabriel Reyes "Reaper", antiguo miembro de Overwatch, junto con otra agente llamada Amelie Lacroix "Widowmaker", y Sombra. No solo esos también se unieron, también se juntaron los más buscados del mundo: Jamison Fawkes "Junkrat"; Mako Rutledge "Roadfog" y el líder que dejo a lado el Clan Shimada, Hanzo.

Entonces Overwatch tuvo que volver a ser activa en el 2074, pese a que el gobierno lo declaro ilegal las acciones, pero debido al resurgimiento de la Crisis Omnica y la llegada de Talon, no tuvieron más elección que activar de nuevo Overwatch.

Al final, ese fue un buen resultado, empezaron a derrotar a Talon y detener la Crisis Omnica, lo cual significo que ahora su reputación estuvo limpia y volvieran a sus tiempos de gloria.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Harold Winston, un gorila científico de la Luna Horizon (ahora retirado de la Luna por un incidente), oficialmente estaba regresando después de una misión de recuperación de datos en Egipto junto con Fareeha Amari "Pharah", el ciborg ninja "Genji" Shimada, la Doctora Angela "Mercy" Ziegler y el mecánico "Torbjörn" Lindholm. Habían conseguido información de que los terroristas de Talon intentaron construir un superteletransportador para intentar cambiar el curso de la historia y solo quedaba uno, pero no se supo cómo se consiguió ese superteletransportador.

Sayta Vaswani "Symmetra", logro lo que buscaba: Un modelo de ese tipo para mejorar su Teletransportador y podría hacerlo más avanzado a pesar de que su máquina ya estaba mejorado. Pero necesitaba más, así que fusiono su Teletransportador junto con el otro modelo para hacerlo y consiguió lo que necesitaba.

Symmetra llamo a los demás para que vieran su trabajo y poder empezarlo a usar, pero justo cuando estaban listos para probarlo, la maquina se puso loca, tembló y estaba saliendo chispas. Jack Morrison "Soldado 76" vio que algo andaba mal en eso y tuvieron que largarse de ahí pensando de que iba a explotar.

Y aquí comenzó todo.

 _Ahora…_

Winston estaba en su central buscando la información de los 9 tipos, sintiendo curiosidad. De donde eran? Que venían hacer aquí? Porque llevaban trajes rojos? Necesitaba las respuestas aquí y ahora.

Gracias a las recolecciones de ADN de parte de Mercy, pudo escanearlos y conseguir las respuestas que buscaba.

Winston: Como va el progreso?

Athena: 71 por ciento.

Athena, la IA de Overwatch, estaba escaneando los ADNs para analizar e identificar estas personas.

Winston: De acuerdo. Sigue con lo que puedas, quiero saber de ellos cuando termines.

Athena: Entiendo Winston.

Winston: Y también búscame informe sobre el trabajo de ellos y todo. Necesitaremos saber de esto.

Athena: De acuerdo.

Winston miro en una pantalla de cámara de seguridad, estaba una celda con las personas aprisionadas y aun inconscientes, mirando si alguien intentaba escapar. Pero lo que no podía apartar de vista era el tipo de la máscara de gas, quien no lo tenía puesto, con una imagen bien borrosa.

El nunca vio algo más allá del universo.

 _Flashback…_

Habían capturado a los 9, los habían atado, aun inconscientes y puestos en la pared. Mercy fue de voluntaria para sacar el ADN de las personas y luego Ana los metería en las celdas, empezaron con el joven correcaminos, el soldado, al negro demoledor, al gigante calvo, al ingeniero, al médico, al hombre son sombrero y a la persona con mascara de ski.

Pero lo que faltaba para su ADN es al tipo con mascara, lo cual Mercy estaba dándole escalofríos y temblando para sacarle el ADN.

Winston: Pasa algo Angela?

Mercy: No puedo… esta… persona…

Winston: Que? La máscara te asusta?

Mercy: Si… siento un aura de dolor y tristeza…

Winston: Enserio?

Genji: Estas bromeando? Solo es una máscara, que podría ser peor?

Mercy: Winston… abre la máscara, ahora.

Winston: Porque?

Mercy: Siento que estaré a punto de llorar.

Winston: No lo creo… yo me encargo.

Entonces empezó a quitarle la máscara, que luego tomaría un grave error y un giro de 360 grados para todos. De su cara y cabeza tenia arrugas, cicatrices, unas manchas de quemaduras graves y no llevaba pelo, cosa que les asusto a todos y algunos se quedaron en shock, otros dieron la vuelta u pocos tuvieron ganas de vomitar.

Winston: Dios…

Pharah: En mi vida nunca…NUNCA he visto algo así…

Lena: Este tipo… como pudo…

Genji: Si tuvo estas heridas… como es que…

Mercy: No quiero mirar…

Ella dio la vuelta tomando lágrimas, sentía que este no era su momento.

Ana: Esta persona… no es de otro mundo…

Al final tuvieron que armar de valor para poder sacarle su muestra y terminar con esto.

Winston: Bueno Mercy… lleva los ADNs a mi laboratorio, vamos a escanearlo.

Mercy: Si… Winston…

Se va corriendo para no ver más.

Winston: Bien, nadie de acá vio lo que acabamos de ver. Así que llevare a estas personas a una celda de contención, tienen permiso para retirarse.

Afirmaron con la cabeza y se fueron lo más pronto posible.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Al final, nadie quiso hablar sobre la persona con la máscara de gas.

Athena: Winston, escaneo completo.

Winston: Bien, informe a los demás para la reunión.

Athena: De acuerdo.

Entonces preparo un aviso para que se reúnan todos.

De ahí se reunieron todos: la rápida y veloz británica Lena Oxton "Tracer", Soldado 76, Pharah, Symmetra, Mercy, Torbjörn, Genji, la madre de Pharah: Ana Amari, la jugadora y famosa koreana Hana "D. va" Song, el vaquero Jessie "McCree", el robot autómata de asedio E54 "Bastion", la climatóloga china "Mei"-Ling Zhou, la nueva robot automática del grupo código "Orisa", el caballero y aventurero alemán "Reinhardt" Wilhelm, la soldada rusa Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, el corredor brasileño "Lúcio" Correia dos Santos y el monje omnico Tektartha "Zenyatta."

Winston: Bien, Athena: hora de los detalles.

Y la IA empezó a transmitir imágenes y mostrar videos sobre las 9 personas.

Athena: Estas 9 personas son unos mercenarios de MannCo, compañía de armas, que fue creado en 1850 por un tipo llamado Zepheniah Mann. Su rol de estas personas fue para una guerra entre dos compañías: Reliable Excavation Demolition y Builders League United, liderados por Redmond y Blutarch Mann, hijos de este. Su padre murió a causa de una enfermedad, así que les dejo a sus hijos solo estas tierras desérticas y vacías en New México. Descontentos, crearon así las empresas. Pero en unos años, quería uno de ellos quería el dominio de esas tierras, así que empezó a contratar a unos mercenarios. Lamentablemente, también el otro recluto otros mercenarios, provocando una guerra entre dos compañías por el gobierno de los territorios.

Se habían quedado sorprendidos, dos compañías luchando por los territorios que habían dejado de parte de su padre.

Entonces en las imágenes se mostraron a 9 personas quienes del primer equipo BLU: Billy the Kid, Stonewall Jackson, Abraham Lincoln, Alfred Nobel, John Henry, Nikola Tesla, Sigmund Freud, Davy Crockett, y Fu Manchu.

Soldado 76: Espera… Billy de Kid? Stonewall Jackson? Estos eran los "mercenarios"?

McCree: No entiendo, estas personas famosas son los "mercenarios"?

Athena: En efecto. Estas personas de nuestra historia eran los primeros mercenarios de BLU.

Genji: Como es posible…

Mercy: Todo el tiempo… esas personas… eran…

Tracer: Imposible…

Nunca se dieron cuenta que esas 9 personas eran de la época de la historia y a la vez eran mercenarios.

Athena: Exacto. Luego entre 1890 y 1960, los hermanos empezaron a sufrir enfermedades, y entonces tuvieron que despedir a los mercenarios quienes habían contratado. Pero el líder de BLU tuvo un plan de escape: Construyo una máquina que contenía un elemento metálico llamado "Australium" lo cual este tenía un poder especial: Cambio de cuerpo, pelo, peso y la apariencia de la persona, pero con una desventaja: Si se te acababa el Australium, tu muerte seria dolorosa y envejecida.

Ningún agente estuvo tan shockeado y sorprendido sobre esta historia, primero dos hijos de un padre contratando a personajes de la historia como mercenarios y ahora intentando jugar a ser inmortales.

Athena: Al darse cuenta de que intentaban ser inmortales, contrataron de nuevo a mercenarios en 1930, pero esta vez como si fueran soldados, así dando de nuevo a muerte por el control de las tierras.

Entonces se mostró en una imagen y videos a los mercenarios (los del Team Fortress Classic) con sus características, muy diferentes a los 9 que se habían enfrentado antes.

Winston: Dios…

Athena: Ahí empezaron a darles nombres: primero los de Rojo: el que llevaba una palanca era el "Scout", el que llevo un casco y paraguas el "Demoman", el que llevo una máscara de gas con visión roja el "Pyro"-

Mercy: Espera… pero esa persona… no es el mismo?

Athena: No, el "Pyro" del 1930 era mujer.

Poco a poco los murmuras y opiniones se quedaban por lo de Pyro.

Athena: El otro Pyro que consiguieron era del 1972 y era hombre.

Winston: Entiendo. Continua.

Athena: El que tenía músculos y llevaba lentes rojos y una gorra era el "Heavy" y el ultimo que tenía un encapuchado camuflado el "Sniper." De Azul estaba el que tenía casco con visión azulada el "Soldier", el de casco de ingeniero era el "Engineer", el que llevo casco con una cruz y una máscara de gas con visión normal era el "Medic y el que tenía una máscara de Ski pero solo mostrando un ojo normal era el "Spy."

Entonces se mostró otra imagen de los mercenarios quienes lo habían capturado con sus características.

Winston: Esos son los que capturamos no?

Athena: Exacto. Luego de tantas batallas, en 1960 despidieron a los mercenarios para luego en 1962 contratar a otros mercenarios pero esta vez, no como los mismo del 1930, esta vez con otras características diferentes: el "Scout" era un joven y provenía de Boston, hijo de 7 hermanos, trabajaba como jugador de beisbol y era el maestro de las bromas, pero fue retirado del beisbol por una falta grave en un partido. Es el veloz del equipo.

Tracer: Espera, el corre?

Athena: Exactamente. Se entrenaba duro para poder correr velozmente. Pero en sus acciones, cometida vandalismo.

Hana se interesó un poco sobre el Bostiano. Pero ella era una jugadora, egocéntrica y un poco ruda, mientras que Scout un corredor, jugador de besibol y un criminal; pero… sentía algo por ese chico.

Athena: El "Soldier" un soldado americano expulsado del cuerpo de marines de la Segunda Guerra mundial-

Pharah: Porque lo expulsaron?

Athena: Era un loco y sus tácticas eran completamente suicidas.

Pharah: Más loco fue de cómo podía volar con un lanzacohetes.

D. va: Ese idiota algún día morirá por intentar esa estupidez.

Winston: Las discusiones después, continúa Athena.

Athena: El "Pyro" era una persona desconocida, nunca se supo de su vida y tampoco de porque lo contrataron. Todos sus archivos fueron eliminados, lo cual nunca se supo de él. El "Demoman" provenía parte de una familia escoses con tradiciones antiguas y medievales, pero a la vez era un experto en demoliciones.

Reinhardt: Vaya… como así de "tradiciones antiguas y medievales"?

Athena: Su familia provenía de caballeros, lo cual estos luchaban de una manera grotesca: Decapitaban a sus oponentes y usaban un escudo con un clavo en el centro para cargar contra ellos.

Reinhardt: _Mein Gott_. Sigue.

Athena: El "Heavy" era parte de Siberia, Rusia.

Zarya: Espera… ese tipo… era de Rusia?

Athena: Correcto.

Zarya: Sabe luchar ese tipo.

Tracer: Lo dices porque sientes algo por el cariño?

Ese comentario lo enrojeció a Zarya, quien puso una cara de seria y molesta.

Tracer: Ha ha ha, perdona. Sigue por favor!

Athena: El "Engineer" era de Texas, quien sus experiencias y habilidades de construcción e ingeniería era de parte de su padre "Radigan Conagher", lo cual este aprendió a construir centinelas, un aparato llamado dispensador y teletransportadores.

Symmetra: Wow…

Torbjörn: Ese tipo si sabe más que nosotros.

Athena: Cierto. El "Medic" era procedente de Alemania, quien perdió un trabajo medico por uno de sus "experimentos."

Mercy: Medico? Y como lo perdió?

Athena: Un experimento bien horrible que costó la vida de un paciente.

Mercy no dijo una palabra sobre eso.

Athena: El "Sniper" viene desde Australia, quien aprendió a ser francotirador desde joven. Y a lo de "Spy" era un Francés; pero con su sangre analizada era el padre de Scout.

Todos no pudieron estar boca cerrada, un hijo y un padre como mercenarios: EN GUERRA? Esto era más loco que nunca.

Tracer: Oh…

Ana: De tal palo tal astilla.

Athena: Estos mercenarios fueron también clonados para después lanzarse a una guerra, conocida como "Gravel Wars" desde el mismo año de contratación hasta el 1972, donde ocurrió el "Mann vs Machine" departe de Grey Mann.

Winston: Grey Mann?

Athena: El tercer hijo quien su padre lo declaro muerto, pero en realidad siguió vivo. Este hombre asesino a los dos hermanos para poder tomar los territorios, lo cual MannCo tuvo que contratar a los mismos mercenarios para poder detener esta invasión. Pero en 1972 MannCo termina siendo rendida pacíficamente y los mercenarios fueron despedidos, pero una secretaria llamada Miss Pauling empezó a buscarlos para poder detener una vez más la locura de Grey Mann y salvar MannCo.

Winston: Miss Pauling?

Athena: Una secretaria del mando de la "Administradora" quien era la encargada junto con ella para supervisar la batalla y todo. Ella murió al año 2045, 15 años antes de la primera guerra onmica, por una enfermedad.

Winston: Y la administradora?

Athena: Su nombre completo de la "Administradora" fue Elizabeth. Ella monitoreaba y miraba las batallas. Murió en 1972 durante la batalla ofensiva para salvar MannCo.

Winston: Entonces que paso después con los Mercenarios y MannCo?

Athena: Los mercenarios desaparecieron en el año 1976, 4 años después de los eventos de "Mann vs Machine"; MannCo dejo a lado de las guerras y se pudo controlar las tierras para un buen uso hasta el 2035, donde se cerró la compañía.

Winston: Pero porque desaparecieron y como llegaron hasta acá?

Athena: Esa información fue clasificada, porque se quemó todos los secretos de MannCo para evitar que se recupere cualquier información o archivos para evitar un futuro oscuro.

Soldado 76: Entonces deberíamos interrogarlos.

Winston: Digo lo mismo.

Pharah: Quieres que hablemos con esos mercenarios? Luego de que nos hicieron?

Genji: Son solo unos monstruos sin corazón, sin honor y desagradables Winston, creo que deberíamos dejarlos.

Winston: Miren, sé que ellos son unos mercenarios asesinos, pero también debemos saber de porque vienen aquí. Si son de buenas intenciones podemos dejarlos si en caso es lo contrario, vamos a llevarlos donde pertenecen.

Tracer: Estoy de acuerdo.

Genji: Vale. Veremos si tu idea fue correcta.

Pharah: De acuerdo Winston, pero no sabemos si funciona.

Winston: Ya veremos.

 _Celda N_ _º47, Sede de Overwatch. 14 de Mayo del 2077_

Los mercenarios de MannCo estaban inconscientes, ninguno se movía y solo se quedaban quietos, en silencio.

Mientras que Scout… está en el cielo arreglando sus deudas con Dios.

 _En el cielo…_

Dios: Estas diciendo de que ahora no quieres morir?

Scout: Se, además: Ya estoy en un futuro demasiado lejos de casa y nada más que mi día de muerte se ha expirado.

Dios: Hijo mío… porque traicionaste a tu padre? Pensé que ibas a tener un buen destino.

Scout: Lo se… quería reunirme con el famoso artista y vivir en el cielo… pero no creo que no estoy preparado para ir.

Sintiendo lastima, pensó que podía irse con sus compañeros para una nueva aventura, sin embargo, tenía que burlarse de su muerte.

Entonces Dios dijo:

Dios: Scout… si sientes que no estás preparado para ir al cielo, no te preocupes, me avisas cuando llegue el momento.

Scout: Sabes… creo que tienes razón.

Dios: Bueno Scout, disfruta de tu nueva aventura. Que Dios te bendiga!

Scout: Gracias Padre!

Dios: Avísame cuando quieras ir al cielo!

Entonces se baja de las escaleras para regresar a la realidad.

 _En la celda…_

Scout se despertó para ver que no tenía sus armas y sus compañeros tirados.

Scout: Agh, cuanto tiempo quede inconsciente?

Entonces se levantó y vio que poco a poco estaban levantándose.

Soldier: Maldición… ESOS BASTARDOS PAGARAN POR LO QUE HICIERON, INCLUSO LES HARE DAR 100 FLEXIONES!

Engineer: Mi cabeza… cuanto tiempo estuvimos…

Sniper: Inconscientes?

Spy: Creo que unos minutos… mi cabeza…

Todos se levantaron, pero lo que dejaron en shock fue mirar a Pyro.

No llevaba mascara de gas.

Scout: Dios… Pyro…

Pyro: Que?

Sintió que no podía decir murmuraciones.

Spy: No tienes…mascara…

Pyro: QUE DICES?

Soldier: DIOS MIO… NO PUEDO MIRAR…

Entonces recordó Engineer sobre las luces de las celdas e hizo como modo espejo con su casco para que Pyro mirara a lo que se refería.

Pyro: DIOS! MI MASCARA!

Él se tapó con las manos.

Medic: _Mein Gott_! Esos bastardos la pagaran.

Spy: Pense que el Pyro iba ser chica… enserio eras hombre durante este tiempo?

Pyro: CALLENSE! NADIE ODIA SOBRE MI CARA?

Spy: No es eso. Sino tu género. Lo de la cara es otra cosa.

Pyro: Entonces… no me odian?

Scout: Como que no? Eras uno de mis mejores amigos Pyro, siempre con mascara nos ayudabas contra todos, incluyendo a los Spys! Sin ofender padre.

Spy: No digo nada.

Scout: Pero como sea, no te preocupes, te ves genial sin mascara.

Soldier: HE SUFRIDO TANTO PARA OCULTARME CON ESTE CASCO POR MI CABELLO… PERO, TIENES MIS RESPETOS PYRO.

Demoman: No te preocupes, yo también tengo un ojo pero nadie dice nada sobre el otro.

Heavy: Heavy respetara a Pyro sin importar su característica.

Engineer: Tienes mi apoyo compañero.

Medic: No diré nada _mein freund,_ prometo que no diré nada sobre ti.

Sniper: Has sido un mejor amigo Pyro, no diré nada.

Spy: Como dije a mi hijo, no diré nada.

Pyro: Gracias chicos.

Todos sonrieron.

Pyro: Ahora tendremos que salir de aquí y enseñarle a esos bastardos por quitarme mi mascara de gas.

Scout: Esos malditos se las verán cuando-

La puerta de la celda se abre, apareciendo a Soldado 76 y a Ana.

Soldado 76: Scout, no es así?

Scout: Y como sabes mi nombre anciano estúpido?

Todos se rieron hasta que Morrison lo agarró del cuello con una expresión seria, provocando que pararan de reír para expresar miedo.

Soldado 76 NO-LO-DI-GAS. Vienes con nosotros.

Y se llevan a Scout de ahí.

Pyro: BASTARDOS! Y MI MASCARA?

No les responden cuando cerraron a la puerta.

Soldier: CUANDO SALGA VOY A PATEARLES EL CULO AL ESTILO AMERICANO!

En otro lado…

Scout estaba caminando despacio. No podía escapar. Los dos lo miraban con una expresión de odio. Llegaron a una habitación que había solo una silla, y varias personas: D. va, Tracer, Genji, Pharah y Winston.

Winston: Déjenlo a nosotros.

Jack y Ana se retiran, Scout mira a Winston con un poco de gracia.

Winston: De que te ríes?

D. va: De ser estúpido?

Scout: No… sobre un gorila con armadura!

Winston: Ugh… mejor dime científico.

Scout: Y puede habl-

Todos lo miraron con odio.

Scout: Mejor me callo.

Winston: Mejor.

Entonces reviso sus papeles el perfil de Scout.

Winston: Jeremy "Scout"; nacido en Boston, hijo de 7 hermanos... y eres un jugador de beisbol, no es así?

Scout: Como demonios-

Winston: Los reclamos para después.

Scout: Si si, soy eso.

Winston: Eres uno de esos mercenarios de MannCo?

Scout: Claro? Porque la pregunta?

Winston: Sabes de porque te han enviado hasta aquí?

Scout: Pues nos enviaron aquí! Eso fue parte de la Administradora.

Winston: Déjate de bromas, por algo te enviaron aquí!

Scout: No nos dijeron de porque! Solo obedecimos!

Winston: Porque se teletransportaron al 2077? Acaso quieren dominarnos?

Scout: No! Ni siquiera hemos abierto fuego contra ustedes!

Tracer: Entonces explícanos de porque nos maltrataron cuando queríamos hacerlos rendir pacíficamente?

Scout: Esa cosa maquinaria nos disparó primero!

Iba a provocarse un pleito pero Winston lo aclaro.

Winston: Tienes razón, pero la razón fue porque eran armados, y pensando que son terroristas, empezó a abrir fuego contra ustedes.

Scout: Esa cosa nos iba a matar!

Winston: Si no estuvieran armados, Bastion no los había disparado.

Scout: Y quien mierda es Bastion?

Winston: Egh. No tiene caso.

Entonces usa un telecomunicador.

Winston: Jack. Ana. Repórtense.

 _En la celda…_

Aun los 8 mercenarios siguen esperando a que regrese Scout, puedan intentar golpear a los agentes y escapar.

Soldier: APUESTO QUE TU HIJO ESTE MUERTO SPY, YA LLEVAN 10 MINUTOS INTERROGANDO Y NO REGRESA!

Spy: Apuesto de que mi hijo puede aguantar a esos estúpidos.

Sniper: Ya vamos 10 minutos y tu hijo no regresa!

Spy: Quizás logro escapar.

Entonces la puerta de la celda se abre y tiran a un Scout herido.

Spy: SCOUT!

Soldier: DIOS SANTO, QUE MIERDA TE HICIERON?

Entonces Jack y Ana entraron, haciendo que los mercenarios lo miraran con odio.

Soldado 76: El siguiente: Spy.

Spy: No.

Soldado 76: Es una orden. O quieres terminar como tu hijo?

Eso fue unas palabras fuertes, lo cual Spy no tuvo elección que ir con ellos.

 _En la sala…_

Winston: Así que eres el hijo de Scout, o me equivoco?

Spy: Si.

Winston: Bien… tu nombre es confidencial, y procedes de Francia. Dime Spy… sabes sobre porque llegaron a este lugar?

Spy: No sabemos nada de eso. Solo nos obligaron.

Winston: Estas acaso mintiéndome?

Spy: Digo la verdad mi amigo primate.

Winston: Dios…

Otra vez la misma historia.

 _En la celda…_

Medic estaba calmando a Scout por lo que ha pasado; Pyro y Heavy jugando a Piedra, Papel o Tijera; Demoman durmiendo; Soldier, Sniper y Engineer planeando una idea.

Engineer: Digamos que te cargas a la anciana del rifle, yo al del rifle de asalto y Sniper los encierra?

Soldier: EXACTO! LUEGO PODREMOS COGER NUESTRAS COSAS Y ESCAPAR!

Entonces se abrió la celda y esta vez Spy sufrió golpes y daños leves, y los dos agentes apuntando a los mercenarios.

Soldado 76: Por cierto, un intento de escape planeado y tendrán el resultado como este tipo.

Nadie pudo reaccionar y tuvieron que sufrir como lo que paso con Spy y Scout.

Soldier: COMO DEMONIOS SABE ESO?

Soldado 76: Tenemos cámaras por ahí y una ventana arriba vigilándolos.

Ya no había alternativas. Era interrogatorio o muerte.

Soldado 76: Esta Soldier?

Soldier: MALDITO GUSANO DE AMERICA, NO IRE HASTA QUE NOS DIGAS DE QUE-

Pero Jack tomo ese discurso como un no y lo agarro de su ropa para llevarlo, dejando a todos los mercenarios en shock.

 _Denuevo en la sala…_

Soldier: NO-SE-NADA DE ESO! SOLO NOS PIDIERON PARA VIAJAR AL FUTURO!

Tracer: Pero tiene que haber una razón! No pueden decir de que solo los enviaron y tara!

Pharah: No pueden tener una excusa mejor?

Soldier: NO SE DE QUE HABLAS SEÑORITA-

Pharah: Mejor dime Pharah, estúpido.

Soldier: MIRE PHARAH, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS, SOLO NOS ENVIARON ASI NADA MAS Y SIN MISIONES! NO HEMOS VENIDO PARA LUCHAR NI NADA PERO NOS FORZARON CON ESA MAQUINA GIGANTE!

Tracer: Cariño… deberías calmarte.

Soldier: NEGATIVO!

Esto se iba de colmo.

Winston: Mire Jane Doe…

Soldier: COMO ME DIJO? ACASO NO SABE MI RANGO Y REPUTACION?

Winston: Dios… Capitán Jane Doe…

Soldier: PERFECTO, QUE SUCEDE?

Winston: No sabes nada de porque te enviaron junto con tus compañeros?

Soldier: NADA! SOLO NOS PIDIERON IR AL FUTURO Y ASI ORDENAMOS!

Tracer: Pero debe haber algo!

Soldier: LO SIENTO SEÑORITA, PERO ASI NOS ORDENARON, NO NOS DIJIERON OBJETIVOS NI NADA!

Todos estaban molestos, nadie sabía qué hacer. La misma respuesta y no había sentido en esto. Querían saber PORQUE los enviaron.

Winston: De acuerdo Capitán… Jack y Ana, llévenlo por favor.

Soldado 76: Discúlpeme, le importaría si…

Soldier: YA LO SE, IR A LA PRISION, SI SI RECLUTA.

Eso no le molesto, pero nada más lo llevaron a su celda y sin pelear con él, debido a que en sus videos y fotos el golpeaba bien duro con las manos.

 _En la celda…_

Spy: No tiene caso, estamos perdidos.

Engineer: Mejor chicos me encargo de hablar con ellos.

Spy: No lo entiendes… ellos…

Sniper: Esos bastardos nos tienen vigilados de todas partes.

Entonces la puerta se abre de nuevo y Soldier entra despacio.

Soldado 76: Engineer.

Engineer: Espero que funcione…

Mientras ajusto su casco, se fue con los demás agentes.

 _Afuera de la Sede de Overwatch…_

Unos helicópteros negros con luces rojas estaban llegando desde el hangar con las puertas cerradas, donde lanzaron a 5 unidades, pero una de ellas se puso invisible y empezó a hackear la puerta del hangar.

Desconocida: Aquí Sombra, estoy preparándome.

Desconocido: Bien Sombra, prepara las puertas y avisa para el despliege.

Sombra: De acuerdo.

 _En la sala…_

Winston: Así que… Dell Conagher… verdad?

Engineer: Se. Pero dime mejor Engineer. Conagher me hace sentir algo incómodo.

Winston: Bien… entonces te diste cuenta de algo?

Engineer: De?

Winston: Tu padre… quien ayudo a dos hijos a intentar jugar a la inmortalidad y hacer una guerra-

Engineer: Como sabes eso?

Genji: Nuestra IA nos descubrió sobre la historia de tus "jefes."

Engineer: Imposible…

Winston: Exacto. Ahora quiero averiguar: Porque los enviaron aquí?

Engineer: No nos dijieron porque.

Winston: ME ESTAS BROMEANDO?

Winston estaba a punto de estallar.

Engineer: SE LO JURO! Nadie nos dijo nada de porqué y nos obligaron!

Winston: PERO TIENE QUE HABER UNA MANERA!

Tracer: Cariño, cálmate antes de que-

Pero una alarma con luces rojas empezó alertar a la base.

Athena: ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD! ALERTA DE SEGURIDAD! TERRORISTAS EN EL HANGAR!

En el peor momento.

Winston: Maldición.

Entonces entra Morrison con McCree.

Soldado 76: Han tomado el hangar Winston! Torbjörn y Symmetra están intentando defender el hangar!

Engineer: Mejor volveré a mi celda.

Winston: Cierto. Morrison, lleva a Engineer a la celda.

Jack obedeció y se llevó a Engineer.

Winston: McCree, Tracer, Hana, Pharah y Genji, vayan al corredor 6 para llegar al hangar!

"Entendido!" dijeron ellos y se largaron.

 _En el hangar…_

Varios soldados negros entraban junto con Sombra, una mujer con un pelo medio cortado, y que en su lado izquierda tenia partes metálicas y eléctricas, con una arma tipo de MP7 quien estaba ametrallando a los dos agentes quienes se quedaron a defender el puesto de aterrizaje.

Soldado de Talon: VAMOS VAMOS!

Entraron todos y destruyeron las defensas de los agentes, Tracer y D. Va entraron e intentaron lo posible para detenerlos pero Sombra utilizo su EMP a su favor y neutralizo sus habilidades y defensas, haciendo una retirada forzada.

Entonces Sombra uso el intercomunicador.

Sombra: Junkrat y Road! Dónde _diablos_ están?

Junkrat: Estamos acá mujer!

Un viejo con barba blanca, con un lanzagranadas y en su chaqueta tiene 6 granadas pegadas, y en una de piernas tiene un palo. Y en su lado un gordo grande con tatuajes, llevando una especie de escopeta de chatarra, gancho bien afilado y con una máscara de gas en forma de cerdo.

Roadfog: Ya estamos! Ya llegan los demás?

Desconocido: Estamos aquí.

Un humo negro revela a un hombre con trajes negros y con una máscara blanca de referencia a la muerte, y en un gancho sale disparada una mujer de piel azul, traje morado y con un rifle de asalto, posicionándose a ellos.

Sombra: Reaper. Cuando tardaste?

Reaper: No es fácil llegar aquí Sombra, tuvimos también que esperar a que despejaran el hangar.

Sombra: Y Hanzo?

Entonces apareció un arquero con un tatuaje de dragón en su brazo Izquierdo y llevaba puesto una ropa de samurái.

Hanzo: Bueno, ahora empezamos la búsqueda de esas personas?

Reaper: Se. Sombra dijo que en unas cámaras hay una celda y al parecer los necesitamos.

Junkrat: Que hay en esa celda?

Reaper: Al parecer un grupo de 9 que vienen del pasado, si los capturamos y convencemos de que se unan podemos tener ventaja.

Roadfog: Bien, EMPEZEMOS EL CAOS!

Hanzo: Iré a ver arriba para cubrirlos. Widow.

Widowmaker: De acuerdo.

Los dos suben a los techos para colocarse en posición.

Reaper: Sombra, conmigo.

Sombra: De acuerdo.

Entonces se fueron para el lado izquierdo.

Junkrat: Bien, nos quedaremos para defender el hangar! Whojo!

Entonces los dos criminales restantes fueron a disparar en el hangar para sembrar el caos.

 _En la celda…_

Los mercenarios estaban en sus celdas sin hacer nada, mientras escuchaban explosiones y sonidos de gritos, al parecer había guerra.

Sniper: Escuchan eso?

Spy: Si, explosiones y todo.

Scout: Que demonios está pasando?

Engineer: Podría ser una guerra afuera…

Pero se escuchó la voz de Athena.

Athena: Hola Mercenarios.

Scout: Mama? Eres tú?

Se rieron hasta que la voz se tomó seria.

Athena: Deja las bromas Scout, soy Athena, la IA de las instalaciones de Overwatch.

Soldier: ERES UN ROBOT? JURO QUE TE PATEARE EL TRASERO CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ!

Athena: No he venido a matarlos. He venido a contarles algo…

Engineer: Vale, cuéntalo.

Athena: Veras…

 _En la sala principal…_

Symmetra, Mercy, Zarya, Bastion, Genji y Pharah están defendiendo la sala principal debido a la toma del Hangar 4D, y ya están colocando sus defensas.

Mercy: Zarya, te daré toda la potencia de daño y tú les darás con todo, preparada?

Zarya: Entendida!

Pharah: Prepárense, esto se pondrá feo…

Pero las cosas se pusieron feas.

Sombra, con su mano de hackeo, toco a Bastion en una posición que nadie lo viera, y Bastion empezó a apuntar a Genji para atacarlo desprevenido.

Symmetra: Bastion?

Entonces apareció Sombra.

Sombra: _Hola amigos._

Genji: CUIDADO!

Entonces todos se dispersaron cuando vieron a Bastion disparar contra ellos, haciéndolos retroceder.

Una cortina de humo aparece.

Reaper: Buen trabajo Sombra.

Sombra: De nada.

Genji: Maldición.

Pharah: Retirada al pasadizo 4!

Y los 5 tuvieron que retirarse para reunirse en el pasadizo 4.

 _En la celda…_

Athena conto todos los sucesos de este lugar, la creación de Overwatch, los eventos de la corrupción y todo de este para que pudieran comprender antes de hacer un trato.

Scout: Estas diciendo de que…

Athena: Si. Estamos en guerra contra terroristas y estamos deteniéndola por ello.

Engineer: Vaya… esto nos recuerda a la guerra de las maquinas pero… como saben de nosotros y de que mi padre intento convertir a los hijos de MannCo en inmortales?

Athena: Les explicare toda la historia.

Conto sobre los orígenes de 1850, los clásicos del 1930 y después los hecho en 1962 y 1972, hasta el punto donde desaparecieron.

Engineer: Entonces todo este tiempo…

Medic: Wow… con razón ellos eran completamente…

Spy: Maldición… los conocemos bien pero… con toda esta historia…

Soldier: TODO EL TIEMPO LUCHABAMOS CONTRA INUTILES QUIENES QUERIAN LAS TIERRAS, PERO LUEGO INTENTARON PARA ESTO?

Sniper: Maldición… cómo es posible…

Todos los mercenarios sabían de esta historia, pero lo que no sabían era del lado B de todo esto.

Scout: Entonces… no tiene caso…

Athena: Pero hay una cosa que les puedo ofrecer.

Soldier: DILO.

 _En el pasadizo principal…_

Tracer, Orisa, Zenyatta, Lúcio, Torbjörn y Soldado 76 estuvieron escondiéndose y manteniendo cuidado para evitar que los soldados de Talon tuvieran acceso a los pasadizos principales, ya que eso podría provocarles problemas.

Torbjörn: Torreta lista, prepárense!

Orisa: Mi escudo y potenciador están preparados!

Lùcio: Listo para mover esos cuerpos!

Entonces las puertas se abrieron.

Tracer: Ahí vienen!

Pero sin embargo, nadie entro.

Soldado 76: Eh?

Lùcio: Ha! Pensaron de que-

Una rueda con púas estuvo rodando a toda marcha para marcar a Lùcio, quien este corrió todo lo que pudo pero logro esquivarlo, un grave error: la rueda exploto y en un radio mediano le alcanzo a Lùcio.

Tracer: Diablos!

Soldado 76: Aguanta! Ire a por-

Fue interrumpido por un gancho de acero quien lo alcanzo y luego salio volando con unas heridas de chatarra.

Orisa: Morrison!

Entonces aparecieron los dos fugitivos y más buscados: Junkrat y Roadfog.

Junkrat: Hola amiguitos! Hora de la diversión?

Tracer: Bastardos!

Torbjörn: Eran nuestros agentes! Malditos traidores!

Roadfog: Lo siento Overfools, pero ustedes son los que siguen a lado de Morrison y sus ideas ilusiónales.

Tracer: Pero ustedes fueron quien Reaper intento disolver esto!

Junkrat: Lo sé! Gabriel pudo ser una persona cruel, pero al darnos cuenta del porqué, estuvo en lo cierto! Así que por eso estuvimos a favor de Reaper.

Zenyatta: Sus corazones y mentes son impuros! Están siendo manipulados por ellos!

Junkrat: Ya ya, basta charla, vamos!

Roadfog: Lo dijiste jefe!

Entonces Roadfog agarro un pedazo de metal y lo uso en su arma, haciendo como una especie de ametralladora mortal haciendo que los agentes se retiraran y empezaran a buscar apoyo.

Torbjörn: Mi torreta!

Tracer: No tenemos tiempo, hay que irnos y buscar a Mercy para salvar a nuestros amigos!

Se largaron para buscar ayuda.

 _En la celda…_

Engineer: Estas diciendo de que seamos "héroes?"

Athena: Exacto.

Sniper: No lo sé… ya creo que esto es demasiado… trabajando para dos hermanos y para darnos cuenta de todo… me rehusó.

Pyro: No quiero ser parte de más matanza… y de todo lo que escuche…

Soldier: NEGATIVO!

Scout: No gracias, no creo que me una.

Demoman: Yo digo que no. Solo quiero beber.

Heavy: Pensé que luchaba por dinero… ahora luchaba por una manía de control total…y ahora un héroe? Heavy no aceptara esa oferta. No me gusta trabajo.

Medic: Soy un médico profesional, no un agente.

Soldier: CLARO, UNO QUE LO EXPULSARON POR COSTAR UNA VIDA DE ALGUIEN!

Engineer: Yo digo que sí.

"QUE?" Dijeron los mercenarios.

Engineer: Escuchen, ya no tenemos vuelta atrás, si la administradora nos envió al futuro debe ser esta razón: nos despidió, entonces deberíamos buscar un nuevo trabajo.

Scout: Enserio cabeza hueca? No estas mintiendo?

Engineer: Es lo único que puedo saber. Pero hay que aceptarlo.

Entonces tuvieron que aceptarlo.

Spy: Apoyo la idea.

Soldier: MIREN TIENE RAZON, SI NOS ENVIARON ACA ES POR ALGO, Y DEBIO SER POR DESPIDO. ME UNIRE!

Scout: Bueno, yo también me uno! Aunque al menos haya diversión!

Heavy: Heavy se une.

Sniper: Si necesitamos trabajo, no quiero ser un asesino de esos "terroristas." Me uno.

Pyro: Tendré que sacrificar mi sadismo para intentar ser un héroe. Acepto.

Demoman: Me uno para luego celebrar con alcohol! Vamos!

Medic: Si eso incluye ser un médico de verdad, voy!

Engineer: Vale, nos unimos. Athena?

Athena: Si Engineer?

Engineer: Podrías abrir la puerta? Tengo una idea.

 _Mientras tanto…_

Los agentes tuvieron que retirarse a la sala gigante donde estaba Athena, intentaron retenerlos pero Hanzo y Widowmaker los estaban hostigándolos gracias a la habilidad del dragón y las trampas toxicas, Sombra hackeando los sistemas y puertas; Junkrat y Roadfog causando un lio de caos y Reaper haciendo su habilidad "Espiral de la Muerte."

Winston: Estamos acabados!

Pharah: Sigan resistiendo!

Tracer: Cuando acaba esto!

Torbjörn: No descansan!

Reinhardt intento usar el escudo pero el ataque de Roadfog lo obligaba a desactivarlo, siendo blanco fácil de Junkrat y su rueda. Winston intento todo lo posible junto con Bastion para ganar más tiempo y espacio pero Sombra a cada rato hacia EMP contra el escudo y a Bastion.

Y las cosas se pusieron peor cuando ya se dieron cuenta que la munición se les acababa.

Tracer: No tengo munición!

Pharah: Sin cohetes!

McCree: Este es el fin!

Entonces tenían razón, gritaban "recalentándose!" o "necesito municion!". Era el fin.

Entonces aparecieron los soldados de Talon junto con los líderes.

Reaper: Se acabó Winston. Ríndanse.

Winston: Jamás!

Genji: Hermano… has llegado demasiado lejos!

Hanzo: Lo siento Genji. Pero tengo que restaurar mi honor.

Widowmaker: _Au Revoir, stupides._

Tracer: Amelie…

Widowmaker: NO DIGAS MI NOMBRE _FILLE STUPIDE!_

Junkrat: Bien chicos! Digan queso!

Reaper: Mátenlos.

Pero cuando estaban a punto de dispararles, un sonido de escopetazos se escucharon por detrás y casi los soldados de Talon cayeron como moscas.

Winston: Pero quien…

Reaper: Que demonios…

Sombra: Quien está disparando?

Entonces aparecieron los 9 mercenarios de MannCo.

Soldier: OIGAN GUSANOS! ASI QUE SON TALON!

Sombra: _Quien carajos eres tú?_

Spy: Eso no nos interesa _femme_.

Reaper: Quien te lo dijo?

Soldier: ESO NO NOS INTERESA! ASI QUE SON LOS TERRORISTAS QUE TANTO HABIAN HABLADO ESE ROBOT CON VOZ DE-

Athena: Mejor Athena.

Solider: Gracias. ATHENA NOS DIJO TODO SOBRE USTEDES! NO DEJARE QUE SU TERROR CONTINUE AMENAZANDO AMERICA! ASI QUE PREPARENSE!

Saco una trompeta y dio un ruido bien feo que casi rompió los tímpanos de los Agentes y a los Terroristas, pero miraron que las armas de los Mercenarios se pusieron muy rojas.

Soldier: ATAQUEN!

Dispararon a los soldados de Talon y los 6 líderes se dispersaron por puertas de izquierda y derecha. Reinhardt uso su escudo para evitar que se puedan hacer daño.

Entonces los mercenarios dejaron de disparar y Soldier grito:

Soldier: SIGANLOS! NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN ESOS TERRORISTAS!

Se dispersan los 8 pero Soldier se queda para mirar a los Agentes y decirles esto sin gritar:

Soldier: Después las preguntas reclutas. Ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer.

Entonces se fue a la puerta derecha.

Tracer: Porque nos ayudaron?

Athena: Les explique todo. Ahora ayúdenlos! Después pueden continuar su arresto o amistad.

Winston: Que? Ahora son aliados?

Athena: Si Winston. Ahora ellos hicieron un trato conmigo.

Winston: Que trato?

Athena: Se unirán a Overwatch.

Eso los dejo en shock a todos.

 _Continuara en… "Mercenarios y Héroes contra Talon."_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ufff, esta historia me estuvo dejando sin ganas.**

 **En fin, chicos! Esto llegara al final pero no se preocupen, después del tercer capítulo se llegara "Historia no contadas" para poder continuar con la aventura pero también esta historia continuara en un spin off que revelare en el tercer capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Entre Mercenarios y Héroes.**

Una historia de TF2xOW.

 **Respuesta del review de XMarkZX: Se, te hará reír en Historias no Contadas y a la vez te emocionara en la siguiente parte de esta historia ;)**

 **Respuesta del review de : Gracias. Pero también recuerda que habrá dos partes de esta, pero eso sí, tengo que terminar un capitulo sin terminar de Ace Combat: Operación Overwatch.**

 **Bueno, acá termina rápidamente esta historia (se muy corto) pero no se preocupen, también estará listo "Historias no contadas" y la segunda parte de esto, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Pero eso sí, déjenme terminar el primer capítulo de "Ace Combat: Operación Overwatch" para poder seguir con esto. :D**

 **Un detalle de esto, Talon perderá sus "carta del triunfo," y preguntaran: Que cartas? Mírenlo para que vean. (Esto conectara en Historias no contadas. ;D) y a la vez, alguien del pasado volverá… para otros planes :)**

 **Bueno, nada que decir, VAMOS!**

 **Y como me olvide en las dos primeras publicaciones: No soy propietario de Team Fortress 2 ni de Overwatch. TF2 es de Valve y OW de Blizzard.**

 **Capítulo 2: Mercenarios y Heroes contra Talon.**

 _Ahora con los Mercenarios a su favor, Overwatch dará una lección completa a Talon. Lograran expulsarlos o será otro doble de catástrofe?_

 _Sala Principal, Sede de Overwatch. 14 de Mayo del 2017._

Scout, Soldier, Heavy, Medic y Pyro están siguiendo y matando a todos los terroristas que encontraron, despejando los pasadizos 4 y 7, la cocina y la bahía de ingeniería.

Scout: Bien, ahora que nos falta?

Soldier: TENEMOS QUE LIMPIAR EL GIMNASIO Y EL GENERADOR, AL PARECER TENEMOS PROBLEMAS CON LAS PUERTAS Y SISTEMAS.

Heavy: Iré con Doktor a los generadores. Scout, Soldier quedarse en Gimnasio y Pyro cubrirá acá.

Soldier: DE ACUERDO, PERO SIENTO QUE TENDREMOS ALTA RESISTENCIA, ASI QUE NECESITAREMOS MAS GENTE.

Scout: Y como los conseguiremos?

Tracer: Con ayuda cariño.

Entonces aparecieron D. Va, Tracer, Genji, Soldado 76, Pharah, Lúcio, Mercy, Zarya y Mei para ayudarlos.

Soldier: QUIEREN AYUDARNOS?

Soldado 76: Tú dices con quien vamos y como.

Pyro: Necesito que alguien me ayude a proteger este pasadizo.

Mei: Voy yo.

Medic: Necesitaremos una ayuda en los generadores. Encontraremos fuerte resistencia.

Mercy: Cuenta conmigo.

Zarya: Con otro camarada ruso seguirá tus órdenes.

Heavy: Enserio?

Zarya: Correctamente.

Soldier: DE ACUERDO, LOS DEMAS RESTANTES AL GIMNASIO, VAMOS A LIMPIAR LA ZONA!

Pharah: Entendido.

Scout: Vamos!

Entonces todos se fueron dejando a Pyro y Mei solos.

Mei sintió algo de miedo por Pyro, quien sin su máscara, veía aun sus herida bien graves, pero tomo el valor para hablar un rato con él.

Mei: Así que…. Eres…

Pyro: Si… toda mi historia y sobre mi mascara… y de lo que iba a ocurrir…

Mei: No te preocupes. No diré nadie sobre tu cara.

Pyro: Todos saben de esto… no?

Mei: Si…

Pyro: Cuando termine… me podrían dar la máscara por favor?

Mei: No te gusta mostrar la cara?

Pyro: Si… me hace acordar varios malos momentos.

Mei: Entiendo.

Entonces aparecieron varios terroristas.

Soldado de Talon: Muy bien estúpidos, BAJEN LAS ARMAS!

Mei iba a disparar pero Pyro intervino.

Pyro: Atrás de mí.

Mei: Por qué?

Pyro: Solo mira.

Entonces con su Lanzallamas, quemo a casi el pelotón de Talon provocando que huyeran o murieran al instante por las quemaduras graves que provocaba el arma, asustando un poco a Mei.

Pyro: Ahora apágalo.

Mei: Ok…

Entonces Mei uso su pistola endotérmica para poder apagar todo el fuego, provocando que los demás restantes huyeran.

Pyro: Gracias Mei. Sé que no quiero matar a nadie pero no puedo permitir a mí mismo quitarle la vida a otro.

Mei: Entiendo pero… también puedo congelarlos!

Pyro: Enserio?

Mei: Si… solo mira.

Disparo toda el agua a un soldado de Talon herido que luego en unos segundos se volvió una estatua de hielo.

Pyro: Wow… tengo una idea.

Mei: Cual?

Pyro: Congélalos y yo les enviare un regalo especial desde el infierno.

Mei: Dices…

Pyro: Hielo más fuego, doble cero.

Mei: Eso no rima.

Pyro: Lo sé, pero intente con vocales!

Entonces se rieron para luego concentrarse en su misión.

Pyro: Pero eso sí, si los mato, es por defensa propia, no por asesinato.

Mei: Correcto.

 _En los Generadores…_

Heavy, Zarya, Medic y Mercy estaban escondidos en algunas partes de los generadores intentando evitar ser detectados por las torretas automáticas hackeadas por Sombra.

Medic: _Gott..._ A esto le llamo seguridad forzada.

Zarya: Es imposible pasar por esas defensas hackeadas.

Heavy: Nosotros nos encargaremos. _Doktor_ , prepara la Sobrecarga.

Medic: A la orden!

Mercy: Que es la sobrecarga?

Medic: Solo mira y entiende.

Entonces la pistola médica empezó apuntar a Heavy, quien luego el arma empezó a temblar y salir mini electricidad.

Heavy: AHORA!

Los dos mercenarios salieron sus escondites para que luego Medic active la sobrecarga, no sin antes decirles esto:  
Medic: _Auf wiedersehen, Dummkopfs!_

Entonces se pusieron de rojo y empezaron a resistir la cantidad de daño de esas torretas para poder dañarlas y poder matar a los soldados de Talon quienes estaban vagando por ahí.

Soldado de Talon: AGH!

Soldado de Talon: AAAAAAH!

Soldado de Talon: QUE MIERDA DE TERMI- AAAAAAH!

Luego la sobrecarga termino y todas las torretas y soldados estaban caídos.

Medic: Medicina 1 – Terrorismo 0.

Zarya: Increíble! Dos contra un montón de torretas y soldados!

Mercy: Deberías enseñarme esa técnica algún día.

Medic: No gracias, es un procedimiento peligroso.

A los que Mercy y Zarya no decidieron responder.

Heavy: No es broma. Es algo serio.

Pero entonces aparecieron Roadfog y Sombra quienes habían ido al generador por los gritos y destrucciones de torretas, pero vieron que estaban los 2 mercenarios y 2 agentes.

Roadfog: Vaya vaya, pero tenemos un gordito y un loco!

A lo que Medic respondió con furia:

Medic: Quieres algo de medicina gordito?

Pero el que se enfureció era Heavy.

Heavy: NADIE…ME DICE…GORDITO!

Sombra: Oh vaya, el gordito acaba de…

Pero no pudo terminar porque saco su Medigun (Sasha) y empezó a disparar como loco contra los dos terroristas, pero las balas le dieron a Roadfog, menos a Sombra debido a que se escapó con su invisibilidad.

Roadfog: AGGH! ESTO NO TERMINA!

Iba a tomarse un poco de agua pero Mercy no lo dejo por su pistola.

Mercy: Inténtalo y eres pato de feria.

Entonces Roadfog con furia lanzo su gancho pero Zarya se interpuso para que sea atrapada.

Zarya: AAAAAH!

Medic: No en mi guardia!

Disparo en su Ballesta del Cruzado un dardo bien tranquilizante quien le disparo en la panza para luego que sea noqueado por Zarya.

Zarya: Gracias. Pero antes…

Disparo su rayo porque sintió que Sombra estaba atrás de ella pero se teletransporto.

Heavy: Heavy se encargara de esto.

Entonces golpeo dos veces al panel de control y Athena informo:

Athena: Puertas y torretas en funcionamiento. Hackeo eliminado. Controlando sistemas de puertas y torretas.

Zarya: Vamos, nuestra batalla está a nuestro favor!

Medic: Me llevare a esta persona para…

Heavy: Mejor como rehén. Los experimentos para después.

Medic: _Dummkopfs_! Pero lo hare porque tienes razón.

Entonces se van mientras Heavy se lleva a Roadfog.

 _En el gimnasio…_

Sombra regreso con una cara de malas noticias a todos.

Sombra: Chicos! Roadfog ha caído!

Junkrat: QUE?

Reaper: Demonios! Como?

Sombra: Esas 2 personas junto a los asquerosos agentes atravesaron mis defensas!

Reaper: Y por dónde vienen?

Soldier: MIRA ARRIBA GUSANO!

Entonces los 3 vieron a Soldier quien descendía con su Saltador B.A.S.E y disparo con su Lanzacohetes a los pelotones de Talon que venían.

Soldier: BIEN GUSANOS, A QUIEN LE PATEO EL TRASERO?

Reaper: Enserio? Un tonto como tu seria el que…

Pero un cohete que le apareció en su nariz y tuvo que huir con su espectral, Junkrat sufro un daño de radio por el cohete y Sombra escapo a medias.

Sombra: Entonces no podrás patear ESTO!

Intento apuntar con su MP7 pero sintió que su brazo izquierdo estaba mal funcionando e incluso sentía electricidad sobre su cuerpo, vio detrás una especie de radio que estaba pegado a su brazo, y a un hombre rojo con traje y masara de ski. Se preguntó de porque no lo sintió antes.

Sombra: Maldita… serpiente…

Spy: Gracias…

Es golpeada fuertemente en el estómago y dejada inconscientemente.

Spy: _Au Revoir,_ Mexicana.

Y Spy desapareció del lugar.

Reaper vio de lejos la escena y se dio cuenta que esto no iba bien.

Reaper: Maldición… Junkrat, AHORA!

Junkrat: Si jefe!

Estaba listo para poner su rueda pero una bola de beisbol le dio en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

Reaper: NO OTRA VEZ!

Scout: Ahora chicos!

Lúcio empezó a dispararle todo el plasma haciéndolo retroceder, mientras que D. Va salió de su escondite con su MEKA para lanzarse contra Junkrat y lanzándolo en el aire.

Scout: Eso!

Soldado 76: PHARAH, ES HORA O NUNCA!

Y entonces un traje mecánico azul salió volando para fijar contra Junkrat.

Pharah: LA JUSTICIA CAE SOBRE EL CIELO!

Y Pharah lanzo un montón de cohetes a Junkrat, que eso no lo vio bien.

Junkrat: Oh.

D. Va salió de ahí para que los cohetes impactaran contra Junkrat y este salió volando.

Reaper: Retirada!

Entonces Reaper hizo un montón de Humo para poder huir.

Pharah: Buen trabajo.

Scout: Eso no lo digas a mí, dile a Soldier quien supo de tácticas.

Soldier: EXACTO!

Soldado 76: Muy bien, que sigue?

Scout: Emmm chicos, tenemos capturado a una… emmm…

Tracer: Quien?

Entonces miraron a Sombra quien esta inconsciente.

Soldado 76: Llevenla, la tendremos como prisionera.

Y se largaron para reunirse con los demás.

 _En el Hangar…_

La batalla era bien intensa, mientras que los Terroristas eran abatidos uno por uno por la Centinela de Engineer, mientras que es cubierto desde arriba por Sniper, con su arma "AWPa Cabezas" (para los que no saben lo que es, arma basada de CSGO) dándoles la cabeza uno por uno, Demoman estuvo ahí colocando lapas para poder emboscar a sus enemigos mientras se lanzaba con su Carga para luego decapitar cabezas y Spy poco a poco disfrazándose para matarlos lentamente sin que se percaten.

Engineer: Wohoo! Como se siente esa paliza!

Entonces apareció Demoman quien tenía heridas bien dolorosas por la defensa.

Demoman: Engi, necesito tu dispensador!

Enginer: Vale, ya va en-

Pero fue interrumpido al ver a Symmetria, Torbjörn, Winston, Reinhardt, Orisa, Bastion, Zenyatta, Ana y McCree.

Winston: Interrumpo algo?

Engineer: Mi amigo está herido amigo primate, solo déjame…

Ana: Yo me encargo.

Entonces disparo con su rifle a Demoman, quien este se recuperó de sus heridas.

Demoman: Gracias esto…

Ana: Ana Amari, Tavish.

Demoman: Como sabe mi nombre?

Winston: Ejem… Athena?

Engineer: Tienes un punto.

Torbjörn: Alguna ayuda para ustedes?

Engineer: Estoy defendiendo desde acá, necesitare una ayuda posible para avanzar mis defensas.

Y este señala su Centinela, Dispensador y Teletransportador.

Symmetra: Te ayudamos.

Torbjörn: Desplegare mi Torreta!

Entonces Torbjörn desplego su torreta a lado de la Centinela de Engineer para ayudarle en su trabajo.

Ana: Iré a cubrir desde arriba. Donde puedo ir?

Demoman: Tome el teletransportador que está a lado del Dispensador.

Ana: Vale.

Ana entra al Teletransportador de Entrada para reunirse con Sniper.

Engineer: Bien, necesitaremos un empujón gigante, así que necesitare solo 5 voluntarios para que me acompañen.

Winston: Voy yo.

Symmetra: Te acompaño.

Torbjörn: Mi torreta y yo te ayudaremos!

Bastion dio solo unos beeps de aceptación.

Orisa: Ayudare a los nuevos y también a los héroes.

Demoman: Hey tú, caballero blanco!

Reinhardt: Dime Tavish.

Demoman: Necesito un poco de lucha y no puedo aguantar con mi Carga, así que podrías?

Reinhardt: Claro!

Demoman: Entonces vamos!

Los dos caballeros se fueron para deshacer a todos los terroristas de ahí.

McCree: Que hacemos yo y Zenyatta?

Engineer: Ayuden a Spy. Está haciendo… diversión ahí y necesita algo de ayuda y descanso.

Mientras mira cómo se disfraza de otro Terrorista y le acuchilla por detrás.

McCree: Cuente conmigo.

Zenyatta: Sabia decisión.

Y los dos agentes se van para ayudar a Spy.

Winston: Cual es el plan Conagher?

Engineer: Mire, no me gusta que me digan Conagher y la idea es que me ayuden a despejar poco a poco a los terroristas para poder expandir mis defensas.

Winston: De acuerdo. BASTION!

Entonces Bastion se transformó en una metralladora gigante para luego disparar a los Terroristas que estaban escondiéndose en las cajas y en puertas.

Engineer: Mejor avancemos.

Golpeo con su Llave Inglesa a su Centinela para convertirla en una caja.

Symmetra: Vamos.

Entonces empezaron a continuar con su expansión.

Mientras que arriba Sniper seguía disparando a la cabeza a cualquier terrorista que entraba o quien se escondía, poco a poco empezaba a disfrutar su nuevo trabajo.

Pero luego sintió alguien por sus espaldas.

Ana: Espera Sniper. Soy yo.

Entonces Sniper miro que era nada más que Ana.

Sniper: Quieres ayuda?

Ana: Si.

Sniper: Pues ayúdame. Tengo algo para ti.

Ana: No gracias, puedo con esto.

Entonces empezaron a apuntar con los rifles.

Ana: Cuantas muertes de Talon llevas?

Sniper: 17. 45 Muertos por mis compañeros, 14 en cuerpo y 3 en la cabeza. Estos tipos no son novatos.

Ana: Vale, déjame ayudarte un poco.

Sniper: De acuerdo, Flanco izquierdo, yo ire por derecho.

Ana: Vale.

Pero cuando empezaron a disparar sintieron en la espalda algo.

Hanzo: Pero que tenemos aquí.

Y los dos se levantaron al ver a Widowmaker y Hanzo.

Ana: El corrupto de Shimada y Amelie…

Widowmaker: Te hubiera matado cuando tenía esa oportunidad.

Hanzo: Y tú quién eres? Otro estúpido vaquero como McCree?

Sniper: No soy un vaquero…

Entonces en su espalda tenía su frasco de orina, lo agarro y lo lanzo como sorpresa.

Sniper: SOY UN AGENTE!

Entonces la orina les cayó a ellos y empezaron a oler raramente, hasta que reconocieron ese olor.

Ana: Que les lanzaste?

Sniper: Algo de que no les gustara.

Ana: Y qué es?

Hanzo: Que coño es esto? Ugh… es ori-buh-

Empezó a tener ganas de vomitar (y lo termino haciendo :,J) y Widowmaker también hacia lo mismo.

Sniper: Mira, sé que odio esto pero, vámonos!

Entonces los dos saltaron al otro lado haciendo ganar tiempo para poder cubrirse a otro lado y poder ganar tiempo.

Ana: Iré por Amelie.

Sniper: Yo me encargo de ese arquero. Tendré que usar el plan B.

Entonces saco su arma el Cazador, y empezó a intentar tirar una flecha contra Hanzo, pero le dio en el lado incorrecto.

Sniper: Coño.

Los dos se recuperaron del estado que les lanzo Sniper y vieron que se preparaban para atacar.

Hanzo: Widow. Ve a por Ana, al parecer tengo un nuevo contrincante.

Ella respondió con la cabeza y empezaron a disparar a los dos.

Sniper: Maldición.

Y entonces poco a poco empezaron a devolverse los disparos, y entonces Sniper tuvo que pensar…

Abajo del piso, Spy poco a poco empezaba a recuperarse luego de que uno de los terroristas le disparara en el brazo derecho, cosa que le interrumpió seguir dándoles en la cabeza.

Spy: Dios… como quisiera fumar en estos momentos.

McCree: Quieres esto?

Jessie McCree estaba ofreciéndole un cigarro para fumar.

Spy: Iba creer que sería Soldier pero… gracias.

Y empezaron a fumar.

McCree: Bueno… quieres algo de ayuda?

Spy: Un baño, un poco de vino y algo de descanso me serviría. Pero ahora tengo que acuchillar uno por uno a estos tontos cuando uno sabia quien era el espia.

McCree: Muy raro para ser un espia, no?

Spy: Soy un experto en eso.

McCree: Ya. Zenyatta!

Zenyatta: Ahora voy.

Y un robot flotador empezo a mirar raramente a Spy.

Zenyatta: Toma esto.

Y un orbe le dio justo en su pecho, que luego vio que la herida no estaba.

Spy: Gracias… pensé que los robots podían ser asesinos.

McCree: No todos casi. La mitad para el bien y lo otro para el caos.

Spy: Cierto.

Zenyatta: Bien. Os ayudare con estos orbes, McCree, dale un apoyo por arriba.

McCree: Con gusto.

Spy: Esperen. Cuando llege ahí, me disfrazare como uno de ellos.

McCree: Como?

Entonces Spy saco un paquete de cigarros y se lo dio a el.

Spy: Fuma uno, y podrás disfrazarte de la persona que quieras.

McCree: A ver…

Empezó a fumar uno de los cigarros y este se convirtió como Spy, sorprendiéndose un rato de eso.

Spy: Así funciona. Cuando lo haces, imitas su forma, voz y la velocidad de la persona.

McCree, disfrazado de Spy, empezó a imitar su voz.

McCree: Así me gusta.

Spy: Perfecto. Vamos a disfrazarnos de esos terroristas.

McCree: De acuerdo, Zenyatta!

Zenyatta: Si… dios porque veo doble persona?

McCree: Espera…

Este dispara al aire y su disfraz desaparece.

McCree: Ahora sí. Tengo una idea.

Mientras tanto, Engineer, Torbjörn, Bastion y Symmetra estaban avanzando poco a poco contra los terroristas, pero tenían a su favor la Centinela, el modo torreta de Bastion y la Torreta de Torbjörn. Pero Symmetra no tenía nada para ayudar salvo sus minitorretas colocadas en las paredes y barricadas de los enemigos, mientras que Winston usaba su rabia contra ellos.

Al otro lado de la moneda, Reinhardt y Demoman seguían luchando y golpeando a más Terroristas que se escondían o atacaban hacia ellos, pero la Carga de Demo y el lanzamiento cohete de Reinhardt hacia que ellos eran patos de feria.

Reinhardt: HA! Como se siente eso!

Demoman: Voy a matarlos a ti y a ti y otra vez a ti… eh… como quisiera una cerveza…

Reinhardt: Espera, creo que buscas esto!

Y entonces le da una lata de cerveza, mientras que un asesino de Talon estaba a su espalda, pero sin embargo, piso una Lapa de Demoman.

Demoman: Salud!

Y presiono su botón haciendo que el asesino salga volando.

Reinhardt: Vaya! Que reflejos!

Demoman: Se… mira, porque no descansamos y después volvemos al acción?

Reinhardt: Claro.

Y empezaron a beber por un rato.

Widowmaker y Hanzo no lo tenían fácil. Sniper poco a poco usaba sus flechas para hostigar a Widowmaker mientras que Ana disparaba con su rifle de asalto y a la vez intento tirarle un dardo a Widowmaker para poder dejarla inconsciente.

Pero entonces los problemas empezaron cuando Hanzo tenía su carta del triunfo, entonces empezó a usarla para ganarles.

Hanzo: _Ryū ga waga teki-_

Pero la mala suerte fue que vio otro frasco de orina y le cayó bien feo en la cara, mientras que tuvo fragmentos de vidrio en su cara.

Widowmaker: Hanzo!

Entonces este hizo un movimiento falso y cayo del techo hacia el piso. Era mas leña al fuego. Entonces tuvo que usar su habilidad.

Widowmaker: Nadie se puede esconderse de mí.

Activo su infrarrojo para poder apuntar a lo rápido contra Ana y Sniper, y también vio abajo que estaban ganando más terreno, así que empezó a dispararle a las defensas e intentar matarlos.

Engineer: CENTINELA DESTRUIDO!

La Centinela de Engineer no pudo aguantar más.

Torbjörn: Mi torreta!

Otra defensa menos.

Symmetra: Cuidado, es- AGH!

Una bala le perforo el hombro izquierdo de Symmetra.

Engineer: FRANCOTIRADOR, TODO EL MUNDO DISPAREN ARRIBA!

Entonces dispararon donde estaba Widowmaker, quien esta se tuvo que evadir pronto de ello. Llego a una puerta y choco de casualidad con un soldado de Talon.

Soldado de Talon: TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Widowmaker: De acuerdo.

Pero cuando se movió, sintió un disparo de revolver en su rodilla y torso.

Widowmaker: AAAGH!

Y el soldado de Talon hizo humo para revelar a McCree.

McCree: Buen intento Amelie. Caíste en el Viejo truco del libro.

Widowmaker: _Merde…_

Spy: Buen trabajo vaquero.

Y Spy apareció delante de Widowmaker.

Sniper: Buen trabajo! Ana…

Ana: De acuerdo. Dolerá pero no tanto.

Y disparo un dardo a Widowmaker, quien esta cayó inconsciente al intentar usar su gancho pero andaba dañado durante la ráfaga de disparos.

Spy: 2 fuera. Queda solo uno.

Ana: Apuesto que es Reyes.

Sniper: La parca asesina? Ha, vamos a darles una lección.

McCree: Cual lección?

Spy se le ocurrió una.

Spy: Llama a los demás. Vamos a emboscarlo.

 _A otro lado con Reaper…_

Poco a poco retrocedía a las puertas del Hangar. Sintió que esto era una broma. Entonces en su intercomunicador lo andaban llamando.

Reaper: Aquí Gabriel. Mujer, porque no me dijiste antes?

Desconocida: De qué?

Reaper: De que 9 personas que íbamos a recoger se han unido a Overwatch! ESTA MISIÓN ES UN FRACASO!

Desconocida: Aguanta. Iré a rescatarte. Si es que vives, sino…

Reaper: Espero que sea así. No me lo arruines Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: No te preocupes. Llegaremos en 5 minutos.

Y entonces colgó para llegar al Hangar y ver a muchos de sus terroristas muertos.

Reaper: DONDE ESTAN?

No había respuesta.

Reaper: NO PUEDEN ESCONDERSE DE MÍ!

Otro silencio total. Los agentes y mercenarios se escondieron en las barricadas e incluso en los cuerpos de los enemigos, para poder ganar menos problemas.

Scout: 3

Pharah: 2

Winston: 1

Soldier: CARGEN!

Y salieron de sus escondites para dispararles pero este tuvo que usar su último plan de escape.

Reaper: Bien. Ahora me han cabreado.

Y empezó a girar hasta que salió mucho humo de ahí.

Reaper: MUERAN MUERAN MUERAN!

Luego salió muchas balas y perdidas, haciendo que los demás se escondan o Medic con Reinhardt usaban sus escudos para absorber los daños. Cuando termino la habilidad se dio cuenta que todos estaban ahí y sin rasguños.

Reaper: Que?

Spy: _Au Revoir._

(Música: TF2 – The Calm. 0:59)

Un cuchillazo le dio en su espalda, seguido por dos disparos de Medic con su Ballesta y al final se le apareció Soldado 76 frente de él. Reaper Intento teletransportarse pero un dardo departe de Ana le dio en su espalda.

Soldado 76: Lo siento Reyes.

Y este le golpeo en la cabeza para poder evitar que se escapara.

(Fin de la música.)

Soldier: LO LOGRAMOS!

Y entonces todos se reunieron para ver a Reaper inconsciente en el suelo.

Soldado 76: Esto termino. Por el bien.

Winston: Al fin tenemos a la persona que buscábamos.

Mercy: Por fin… Talon será destruida.

Pero otro transporte negro apareció afuera de las puertas del Hangar.

Soldier: MAS TERRORISTAS!

Heavy: Prepárense! Es otra oleada!

Soldado: Alerta muchachos! Mas refuerzos!

Mientras todos apuntaron al transporte, que se abrió un desplazamiento quien desplego a 10 soldados con artillería pesada, 4 soldados normales y dos personas adentro del avión.

Pero cuando se fue a ver su vista, esto los dejo shockeado a los mercenarios.

Soldier: NO…

Engineer: Imposible…

Scout: Pero que cojo-

Heavy: Esto no es posible!

Desconocida: Si mercenarios.

Nada mas era Elizabeth y Miss Pauling. La Administradora y la Secretaria.

Winston: Los conocen?

Soldier: SON LA ADMINISTRADORA Y LA SECRETARIA!

"QUE?" Dijeron los agentes.

Elizabeth: Si. Me recuerdan mis mercenarios?

Engineer: Imposible! Pensé que tú habías muerto… PENSE QUE HABIAS MUERTO!

Elizabeth: Exacto. Había muerto por causa de mi ultimo intento… pero milagrosamente me arrastre hasta encontrar una habitación… y ESA HABITACION ERA TODO LO QUE HABIA DE AUSTRALIUM!

Todos se quedaron en shock completamente. Todo el Australium? Imposible! Si ya no había nada de Australium durante el Mann vs Machine.

Scout: Miss Pauling… porque?

Miss Pauling: Lo siento. Pero cuando me di cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde. Ustedes no recibieron el mensaje.

Soldier: QUE MENSAJE?

Elizabeth: Uno que se lo envié a Engineer y a Miss Pauling… pero lastimosamente, Engineer no había respondido mi carta, pero mi asistente si… así que Miss Pauling y yo tuvimos que ejecutar el "último plan."

Soldado 76: Cual?

Elizabeth: Llegar al futuro y conquistarlo todo! Acaso mercenarios pensaron de que iban al futuro para poder disfrutar de un nueva vida? No! Íbamos a conquistarlo y CONSEGUIR TODO LO QUE QUEDA DE AHI! CONSEGUIREMOS TODO: DINERO Y MAS AUSTRALIUM!

Todos los agentes miraron de terror a los mercenarios y a las dos líderes de Talon. Era en realidad ese objetivo?

Elizabeth: Lo siento mercenarios, pero es hora de una cosa.

Winston: De qué?

Elizabeth: Si me dan a los mercenarios de manera pacífica, nunca más volveremos a entrometernos en sus planes y regresaremos al mundo donde pertenece. Si el caso es no, ustedes se arrepentirán.

Se quedaron en pensamiento. Poco a poco se dieron cuenta. Mentiras y más mentiras de los Mercenarios? Pero ellos se dieron cuenta que hicieron un trato con Athena. Así que no había vuelta atrás.

Entonces Spy respondió:

Spy: Creo que no.

Elizabeth: QUE? No te atrevas…

Spy: Dije que no. Ahora por no decir una razón, ya tenemos otra compañía. RENUNCIO.

La ira de la Administradora empezó a crecer.

Sniper: Todo el tiempo para esto? No, ya tuve demasiado tiempo como asesino. Seré un héroe.

Heavy: Heavy no aceptara las mentiras. Heavy será un héroe que un mercenario.

Medic: _Dummkopfs,_ ya tenemos un trabajo, y ahora quieres que vuelva a "ensuciarme" las manos? _Nien._

Demoman: Lo siento, mi alcohol y yo dijimos que seriamos héroes, no es así?

Más gasolina y furia para Elizabeth.

Engineer: Lo siento, no volveré a estar en otro sucio plan.

Soldier: ME DAS DESHONRA MUJER, ALGUN DIA TE PATEARE EL TRASERO LEJOS DE AMERICA!

Scout: No Miss Pauling. Dijiste que jamás me volverías a ver y ahora lo haces. Me niego.

Pero Elizabeth vio que faltaba alguien de los 9, asi que pregunto con furia.

Elizabeth: Y PYRO?

Entonces se vio a Pyro y Mei felices mientras que agarraban con unos globos de ponis y de animales, con la canción de Do You Believe In Magic de The Lovin' Spoonful en el fondo. Los agentes, mercenarios, Elizabeth y Miss Pauling se quedaron en shock como se alegraban con esos globos, para Elizabeth era rabia.

Soldier: WOW… eso no me esperaba.

Scout: Vaya… al parecer tiene un amigo.

Elizabeth: PYRO… QUE TE DIJE DE QUITARTE LA MASCARA?

Eso quito la alegría de los dos.

Pyro: Dios… Administradora… que es todo esto?

Soldier: LA ADMINISTRADORA ES UNA TRAIDORA! SE HA UNIDO A LOS TERRORISTAS PARA CONQUISTAR ESTE LUGAR!

Asi choco en la cabeza de Pyro. Entendio todo al ver a los terroristas de Talon junto con ella.

Pyro: Maldita… dijiste que nos enviarías al futuro y ahora te unes a estos terroristas? Desde que me quite la máscara, ya se toda la realidad de acá Y AHORA NOS TRAICIONAS PARA ESTO? Jamás.

Fue sellado en fuego y acero. Ya ellos no son mercenarios de ella. Ellos se unieron a Overwatch.

Elizabeth: Espero que se pudran al infierno…

Soldier: SE ACABO TRAIDORA, JAMAS VOLVEREMOS A SER UNOS LOCOS MANIATICOS Y NO QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR MAS DE SU MIERDA! ATAQUEN!

Los 9 mercenarios atacaron a los soldados de Talon, lo que hizo que los dos "lideres" se retiraran al transporte, quien al final se alejó del hangar.

Scout: Eso!

Winston: Wow… entonces… no van a ser mercenarios?

Engineer: Ya tuvimos suficientes matanzas, asesinatos e incluso una guerra contra robots… prefiero salvar el mundo.

Pharah: Vaya. Eso le llamo cerrar un contrato.

Engineer: Eso mismo.

Soldier: No volveré que esto pase. Así que amigo primate…

Winston: Mejor Winston.

Soldier: Vale "Winston" nos uniremos para ayudarles contra el terrorismo de Talon.

Scout: Desde cuando no gritas Soldier?

Y este volteo para responderle:

Soldier: Ya no quiero ser un loco. Aprenderé a calmarme y ser un buen soldado.

Soldado 76: Buen punto.

Soldier: Pero eso sí, ustedes dos.

Señalo a Morrison y a Fareeha.

Pharah: Si?

Soldier: Ustedes dos los respetare.

Soldado 76: Porque?

Soldier: Después lo explicare.

Scout: Mejor. Pero ahora, dejando la amistad por un rato… que haremos con estos 6?

Estaban en una pared los 3 líderes anteriores de Talon junto con los 2 criminales y el líder de Shimada.

Winston: Nos quedaremos con Junkrat, Roadfog, Sombra, Widowmaker y Hanzo para curarle las heridas. Morrison se encargara de Reaper.

Scout: Entonces… que hacemos?

Engineer: Puedo ayudarles con los reparos? Al parecer veo que este lugar es un desastre.

En efecto. Había sangre, balas, explosiones y cuerpos muertos de los Terroristas.

Winston: Sería estupendo! Symmetra y Torbjörn, podrían ayudarle a Engineer?

Symmetra: De acuerdo.

Torbjörn: No soy casi de reparaciones… pero lo intentare.

Enginner: Bueno vamos!

Y los tres se fueron a intentar reparar los daños.

Medic: Winston, podríamos llevar a los heridos a revisar sus daños y heridas? Acompañare a la médica Mercy si lo necesita.

Mercy: Oh… gracias.

Winston: Vale.

Medic: _Danka_ , vamos.

Y se fueron a la enfermería mientras que Heavy, Soldier, Pharah y Morrison se llevan a los 6 prisioneros.

Winston: Bueno, los demás que no tienen obligaciones, pueden retirarse, no tienen nada más que hacer acá. Hemos ganado un descanso.

Y todos se retiraron para dejar a los demás tranquilos con sus nuevos trabajos.

 _En el comedor…_

Scout, Heavy, Soldier, Demoman, Sniper y Spy estaban descansando en una mesa para 6. Sniper solo tomaba café mientras leía las noticias, Heavy, Soldier, Scout y Demoman jugaban al juego de cartas que tuvieron anteriormente (pero prestados por D. Va) y Spy como aburrido también acompaño a Sniper en su lectura.

Soldier: APUESTO POR UN HUEVO QUE MI PERRO RABIOSO LE GANA A TU ASQUEROSO OSO Y A ESA SERPIENTE!

Scout: Ya lo veremos tío!

Heavy: Nadie le ganara a Misha. Misha ganara a todos.

Demoman: Vamos!

Y lanzaron en este orden:

Scout – Murciélago Cegador. 18 de vida. 7 de ataque. Pasiva: Parálisis Mortal

Heavy – Oso Guerrero. 24 de vida, 9 de ataque.

Y del otro bando:

Soldier – Perro Rabioso. 26 de vida, 6 de ataque. Pasiva: Rabia Toxica.

Demoman – Dragón de Tierra. 15 de vida. 8 de ataque.

3, 2, 1…

Soldier: AHORA!

Y el duelo empezó, el Dragón ataco rápidamente al Oso de Heavy pero este hizo la misma maniobra cuando se enfrentó al Dragón de Scout, mientras que el Perro Rabioso de Soldier tenía dificultades para acabar contra el Murciélago, debido a que su Parálisis Mortal daba una ventaja contra el Perro. Y al final ganaron Heavy y Scout.

Soldier: DAH!

Demoman: RAYOS!

Heavy: Hahaha! Nadie puede contra Misha!

Scout: Buen intento cabeza de bloque!

Soldier: Algún día AMERICA los pateara el culo!

En la puerta de entrada Engineer, Medic y Pyro junto con su nueva amiga, Mei, entraron para hablar con los mercenarios.

Engineer: Chicos, bien… tenemos noticias.

Entonces dejaron de hacer sus cosas para escuchar lo que iban a decir.

Engineer: Los 6 que capturamos 5 de ellos tenían control mental, mientras que el líder nada más se dio cuenta del engaño.

Scout: Como asi

Medic: Los 6 eran también agentes, pero como menciono Athena, también causado una guerra civil debido a que Reyes fue forzado por un grupo de terroristas que lo capturaron y le obligaron a que Overwatch se dispersara.

Soldier: Entonces… todo el tiempo…

Engineer: Exacto. Ellos eran engañados y a la vez con sus 5 personas quienes apoyaron a Reyes, mas engaño. Cuando llego la Administradora, ella le había obligado a traernos a su base "nueva" de operaciones, pero debido a que era para que luego mataran a los demás para poder empezar un dúo de caos. Pero gracias que llegamos acá, no ocurrió eso.

Heavy: Entonces…

Engineer: Exacto. Lástima que ahora la Administradora tiene el control de Talon y empezara un nuevo caos enorme.

Soldier: ESA BASTARDA SE CREE DIOS! Y AHORA NOS ENVIA A LA BASURA PARA REVOLVER A LO MISMO. MENOS MAL QUE NOS UNIMOS AL BANDO CORRECTO.

Spy: Digo lo mismo.

Sniper: Y Medic, que encontraste de los 5 restantes? Los rescataste?

Medic: Exacto _mein freund_ , 3 de ellos tenían un microchip insertados en sus cabezas, parecer como una especie de control mental. La otra tenía una corrupción en su cuerpo y lavado de cerebro, pero gracias a Mercy, pude remover todo su lavado y toda la corrupción de su cuerpo. Y Sombra… bueno, ella no se acuerda de nada después de lo que hiciste con ella Spy.

Spy: No sé cómo logre que mi zappeador lograra electrocutar a esa mujer. Pero cuando vi su brazo medio mecánico, dio el blanco perfecto para noquearla.

Soldier: Y QUE PASO CON ESOS RESTANTES?

Engineer: Cuando les explicamos sobre el engaño y de nosotros, ellos se dieron cuenta que perdieron todo, pero también arrepentidos por haber traicionado a Overwatch. Ahora los 6 hicieron las paces con ellos e incluso, poco a poco dejaron a lado sus pasadas diferencias y ahora trabajaran juntos.

Soldier: Bien. Se ganaron mi respeto.

Scout: Eso suena genial. Pero chicos…

Sniper: Dime?

Scout: Crees que vamos a cambiar?

Sniper: Nah, no creo que vamos a…

Scout: No. Hablo de cambiar nuestras vidas, sentimientos y habilidades para esto.

Ninguno hablo, pero Mei respondió esto:

Mei: Solo puedo decir que ustedes tomaron el camino correcto. Awww, gracias Pyro por el dibujo!

Pyro: De nada!

Pyro estaba dibujando con crayolas unos dibujos que poco a poco le estaba dando Mei, cosa que ella tambien se divertia dibujando.

Soldier: Vaya chicos… creo que Pyro ha cambiado.

Scout: Eso es a lo que digo.

Heavy: Bueno. Entonces que hacemos?

Y Winston apareció en ese momento.

Winston: Vamos a identificarlos y darles sus cuartos asignados para que duerman.

Engineer: Suena estupendo.

Soldier: Bueno. Pyro vamos!

Pyro: Vale! Mei, después dibujamos!

Mei: Claro!

Y entonces los 9 se fueron. Ahora ya no son mercenarios ahora mismo.

Son Agentes.

FIN DEL INICIO.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **BIEN! Esta parte termino. Pero no se preocupen, ahora les diré sobre los spin-off de este fanfic.**

" **Historias no contadas" un Spin-off que no será de acción y seriedad, sino que serán partes divertidas, algo románticas, tristes y también parodias basado de internet, juegos, etc. pero eso sí, también incluirá la continuación de lo que falta de este y después todos los episodios serán de la categoría que mencione antes.**

" **Operación Salvation" se centrara las batallas y esto solo será en misiones, espionaje y asalto entre más. Incluyendo mapas de TF2 y de otros basado en juegos u películas.**

 **Bueno en fin, gracias también a los reviews de los primeros que vieron este fanfic.**

 **Otra cosa, los spin-off que mencione se harán después de que haga el primer capítulo de Ace Combat: Operation Overwatch.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Enrique sign off!**


End file.
